Behind the Light of the Moon
by KaitouKudou
Summary: AU Ai Haibara’s past. Two murders, a forbidden love, broken wishes and hopes, things that lead up to what she is today. In tears, she reveals her history of guilt, remorse, and sorrow. Ch8 up, please R&R!ShihoGin
1. Prologue

**Behind the Light of the Moon**

**Disclaime**r: Idea received after watching a drama series. Do not own the series nor DC.

**Summary**: (AU) Ai Haibara's past. A murder, two lovers, broken wishes and hopes, things that lead up to what she is today. Born into a society of deviant hate, a child's struggles that gave birth to a longing of a lost love, embedded deep within her self andsuppressed with hopes that it will never surmise again.

**Prologue**

"She's an idiot," Haibara muttered under her breath as she glared through the strands of her hair toward a particular figure.

Ran smiled cheerfully, bursting out in laughter every now and then, as she joked with her friends. It was early in the afternoon. The bell that signalled the end of another long school day can still be heard in the background. Students appeared in continuous waves out of the front door of the buildings and scattered as soon as they made their way out of the gates.

Soloing out the girl with the small pink cell phone that hung from her bag, Haibara followed with a careful distance between her and the girl to avoid notice. Her hands that already grasped tightly around a pair of scissors gripped even tighter. She followed in that manor for what must have been hours but it seemed like no time has gone passed. The sun had lost it's brilliance and dimmed to an orange glow behind a thick patch of cloud, spreading and awkward red light across the sky which darkened to nothing. Peeking her head out from behind a corner, she could see the girl waving goodbyes to her other friends. The girl lowered her hand and turned to the direction to where she was hiding. Haibara ducked slowly back. She twisted the scissors, then opened it with her fingers and closed it again with a snap. The streets were empty, not a person in sight. The sound of the key chains which hung upon Ran's bag echoed to her ears as she opened the scissors and snapped it shut once more. Ran came around the corner in a sort of slow skip. Haibara kept her head low, bangs shadowing her eyes, and walked out calmly in front of the girl she had been pursuing. Ran stopped and looked down. Recognizing the orange-brown colour of the hair, she was about to call a hi when the girl lunged to her.

"It's always you…" Haibara said calmly as she forced her blade into the teen's chest. 'I hate you. How can there be a person like you when there are people like me.' she sneered in her mind.

The teen's eyes snapped open as it turned down to the tiny chemist with shock. "Why," Ran barely managed the mutter.

Ai pulled the scissors out and watched the girl fall to her knees before her. "Life isn't fair," she leered coldly, "It never is." With that, she raised the scissors to the girl's neck and pushed the girl's head back with her other hand as she prepared for her final assault.

Oooooooooooo

Eyes flared open with a gasp, forcing the shrunken scientist to jump up from her sleep. Shifting back slightly and leaning against the bed frame, she took a deep breath to try to settle herself. Her hands were trembling and moist, her heart was still drumming, and the small wet patch on her pillow made her realize that her face was covered in cold sweat as she wiped it off with the sleeves of her pajamas.

Her eyes shifted to a small folder which laid on the table beside her computer, then turned to a desk across from it, to a small cylindrical container without any labels upon it. 'I just can't do it,' she thought to herself as tears built up on the underside of her eye, 'If I reveal it…'

She managed to get to her feet and wobbled across the room before her desk. Forcing the tremors of her hands to settle with a slam upon the surface of the furniture, she grabbed a pencil with one and a stack of paper with the other. Biting her lips, she placed the pen down upon the blank sheet of the lined paper and took in a deep breath.

Oooooooooo

Dear Kudou-kun,

I am not sure as to how many pages this may take, for me to lay out to you my entire childhood to you, but I hope after reading this you will forgive me for what I have done. Think of it like my final wish and read this from beginning to end. I know I have already taken so much from you but allow me to have whatever small amount of time you will have to spend in reading this.

I will admit to the fact that I held out on you. In fact, I may go as bold as to say that I've never told you anything true about matters regarding myself up until this point. Things such as the fact that Miyano Akemi was not my sister, my parents were never killed in a car accident, they were all false. But what you are about to read, I will assure you, are real.

That being said, to believe or not is still up to you. But trust me Kudou-kun, if you did not fully trust me before, then let this be the one time that you trust me completely when I say that I did everything I could to ensure your happiness. But I am only human you see, I have a heart of my own. I have a soul that cries, I have a mind that aches. If after reading this, I could get but two things from you, it would be your understanding and forgiveness. That isn't too much is it?

Before I continue, in case my own emotions refuses me to finish, I will write these three things, as sincerely, as truthfully, the words I could never speak out. "I'm sorry, thank you, and good bye."

Haibara Ai

TBC…

If after reading this prologue, you found it interesting, please review. Updating a story no one reads doesn't really feel…quite motivational haha! Anyways, hope you all liked it. Don't worry, and I'm sorry to some, but there will not be any detailed scenes of sexuality but you're all free to imagine to the fullest extent of your imaginations ha ha!


	2. Ch1

Ch1

(1990 Autom)

Lights from a night sign flashed behind the curtains in green and red. A girl stood alone in the dusty building, buttoning up the last few buttons of her clothing with uncaring eyes. The eyes were blank, like that of a body without a soul. Her movements were slow but precise, simple, movement which did not signal anything but the task at hand. Turning to a table and the few sheets that laid about the vicinity, she bit her lip.

"Shiho! Let's go," a voice roared with the slamming sound of the door after being exploded open.

Shiho turned and made her way to the door without a word.

They came out of the building. She turned toward the 'under construction' sign next to its entrance, then gazed upward to the hollow walls and unfinished framework of the structure.

Oooooooooooooo

"He won't make it, he can't do it. Impossible!" kids spoke in denial as they concentrated their eyes to a small air vent where one of their comrades had just gone in through the other end.

A man turned to the words of reluctance with an upward shift of his brow. "S'cuse me miss," he asked to a random lady that walked by with a heavy American accent, "What's that place?"

"Oh that?" the lady chuckled, "The city started building it a few years past and due to some budget problems, they had to 'temporarily' stop its construction. Now, it's just become a place where kids play in."

"I see," the man nodded, "Thank you," he smiled and walked away.

Oooooooooooo

Shin crawled out of the vent with dust built on the sides of his cheeks and a proud grin widening from side to side.

"5minutes 43seconds, a new record," spoke one of the boys with disbelief.

"How the hell do you crawl through that thing so damn fast," another said as he unsatisfyingly pulled out a 1000yen from his pocket and slammed it in Shin's hand. The others gave sighs of similar mood as they placed their betting money again.

"Sorry 'bout that," Shin laughed as he received his pay from each, "What can I say, god had to bless us with something since he took away our size."

"Oh shit," one of the boys jumped as he checked the time, "Night class is starting, I'll see ya Shin."

The others followed with quick goodbyes, leaving the boy by himself. Shin watched with lonely eyes, staying until the others were completely out of his vision, then walked the opposite direction with his hands in his pocket and head tucked into his turtle neck sweater. The blue-emerald glaze of his eyes flickered gently, reflecting the rays of the afternoon sun.

Oooooooooo

Shiho blasted through the library doors just in time to hear the closing announcement. Making her way to the front desk out of breath, she dropped a large encyclopaedia muttering a thankful, "I made it," to the librarian.

"I don't get it," the librarian asked, "What do you do with these things. You borrow a new one almost every week."

"I memorize em Watanabe-san," Shiho replied plainly.

"Memorize?" the woman raised a brow in confusion.

"Yeah, it's like…a hobby of mine," Shiho said. Then coming to a quick realization, she turned to the woman who still looked to her with disbelief with a pleading expression as she asked, "Can I still get a book?"

Watanabe released a quick amused chuckled and pointed to the section in approval. "Make it fast," she called after the girl who dashed away with joy.

As Shiho made her way down the isles of books to her destination, she noticed another figure through the thin openings of shelves. 'I'm not the only one still looking for a book to borrow 1 minute after the library was suppose to close?' she thought to her self with muse. The boy turned quietly to her approach, his blue-emerald eyes focused and lined with hers. It wasn't the colouring, it wasn't the texture, it wasn't even similar in shape or size, but as more time went by while the two met eachother's eyes, she felt like he had the same eyes as she did. She gave a shake of her head as the boy returned his focus to his original goal and she walked beside him and grabbed the next book she was to borrow. As she kneeled next to the boy, she noticed another small book the boy was holding. 'Conan Doyle,' the author's name wrote. With a nudge if her shoulders, she grabbed an encyclopaedia ( 'C' section) and made her way back to the counter.

Oooooooooooooo

Sounds of muttered moaning echoed disgustingly into Shin's ears as he sat at the bottom of the stairs of his house, before a large door, which lead to a storage. Anger grew more and more in his eyes as the moaning continued. As though to relieve himself, he slammed a palm against the large metal frame of the door, thundering out an immense hollow grown. The moaning continued as though nothing had happened. Shaking his head as he bit his lips, he ran up the stairs and shut the door to his room behind him.

"Hey Mary," a man spoke as he rolled to the side, off the woman.

"What Tanabe?" the woman wheezed out as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Your kid Shin, his some piece of art," Tanabe laughed.

"What'd you mean?" Mary questioned, breezing out a puff of smoke..

"His only grade 6 and his worrying about his parent's cheating partner," Tanabe turned to the woman as he raised a brow.

Mary croaked a few mused laughs, and pulled over a few clothing, which scattered about and slid them on. Tanabe did the same. Tucking her shirt into her dress, she turned to Tanabe strictly, "Who's having an affair?" she said rhetorically. Tanabe released another chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm home!" A loud call sounded with the slamming of the doors.

"Welcome home dear," Mary turned into the front door in small steps.

"Hey, what's happening," the father kicked off his shoes and asked in a joyful tone.

"How's it going Kengo," Tanabe greeted, raising his hand as he came around the corner.

"Hey Tanabe, you were over too?" Kengo waved.

"Yeah, but I was just about to leave," Tanabe replied.

"What, why? Stay over for dinner, Mary can make some really delicious stuff you know," invited Kengo.

"Yes, I know," Tanabe laughed, shifting his eyes quickly to the man's wife with hidden meaning only known between the two, "But I have some things to do tonight so maybe another time, Motobito"

"Oh, alright then. Come stop by more, we should go drinking like the good old times," Kengo said as he slammed a palm to the back of his 'friend'.

"You can count on it," Tanabe said, putting on his shoes. Then turning for a last wave of goodbye, he left the house.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Shin, it's supper time," the mother called.

Shin sat, turning occasionally to the mother and glaring angrily to his clueless father who laughed stupidly at the TV comedy as he shoved food into his already full mouth. "Where do you think our store would end up in 5 years?" the father started suddenly.

"Who knows, it might grow to something really impressive," the mother gloated.

"Or it might be taken over by and slammed to the ground…by Tanabe-san," Shin growled.

A moment of silence hung in the air until Kengo released a few reluctant chuckles. "Tanabe? What are you talking about? His a good guy. It's almost like it was because of him that we managed to build this store up in the first place."

"Y..Yeah, Tanabe-san is a good man Shin, you KNOW that," Mary insisted.

"Yeah," Shin rolled his eyes. Then finishing the remaining bit of his food quickly, he went up stairs.

"What's eating him?" Kengo raised a brow. Mary shrugged in response.

Shin locked himself in his room, anger shooting flames from his eyes at his father's ignorance of the matters behind his back. His room was small and items scattered about randomly. For a brief moment, the face of the girl he had seen earlier that day flashed to his mind. He too had noticed a peculiar similarity that he could not describe between him and her during that short eye contact.

The mess was mostly made up of computer parts, a few finely cut pieces of paper, and a case of different papers. A large charcoal drawing hung beside his desk, across from his bed, of a grand pirate ship, drawn with skills that one may thought was professionally made if not for some shading unevenness on the fine parts of the drawing.

Pulling out a large dictionary, he began reading line by line.

Oooooooooooooo

Shiho stumbled from side to side, trying to hold her drunken mother's weight on her shoulder. The smell of alcohol from her mother's breath singed her nose, assaulting its way deep down her nostrils, into her lungs. She tried holding her breath but that solution would not allow her to make it all the way home. "Hey Shiho," the mother spat, "You think mommy's a burden don't you? You think mommy is just your luggage don't you."

Shiho stayed quiet for a few moments, holding the angry focus to the front, before speaking, "If you don't behave yourself I'll throw you away."

Ooooooooooooooo

Next afternoon, Shin made his way to the library, holding his large dictionary in his hand that he had forgotten the previous day and slammed it upon the front counter.

Seeing the familiar site, the librarian asked, "What do you borrow these for?"

"I memorize it," he replied shortly.

"Is it fun?" asked the librarian.

The boy released a laugh, then turned and walked away, saying, "People without anything to worry about sure has things nice," as he walked away. The librarian thought about it for a while and released a smirk.

'God made two of em,' she thought in her mind. It was a small library and she was the only one working full time. She became so acquainted with the frequent visitors that she knew them by name and them to her as well. Keiko was what many called her. She was middle aged and appeared gentle, like a kindergarten teacher may appear in a stereotyped way.

As he made his way to his usual spot, he noticed that the girl from the previous day was there as well. She did not seem to notice his arrival. Upon closer inspection, there was an unspeakable beauty in the girl that he had not noticed in their previous encounter. He stood, motionless, gawking down to the girl with his mouth slightly hung open. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Realizing his pathetic appearance, he snapped back to consciousness and grabbed a random oversized book and took a seat diagonally across from her. Putting the book upon the table gently, he peeked his eyes above the book to gaze upon the girl once more.

Shiho remained still, not even noticing the eyes that watched her as she continued to read. Keiko came around the corner, just in time to notice the awkward movement of Shin. Shifting her eyes toward the direction of the boy's sights, she released an amused grin at such a cute romance in the making and backed away quietly.

Time moved on, Shin could not keep his focus on the writing of his book. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to just sit and watch. He wanted to speak with her but his mind still could not find a good way to begin the conversation.

"um…" he muttered. Shiho did not hear. Checking the name tag on the backpack, he spoke again with trembling voice, "Miya…Miyano…" just as he was about to call out her name, the lights turned off.

"Sorry Shin-kun," Keiko patted him on his back as Shiho got up and began motioning to the exit, "it's closing time," Keiko smiled as she snatched the dictionary from his hand.

Seeing the leaving girl, Shin called out, "Wait up Miyano-san," though a bit louder than intended, then grabbed the book back from Keiko and ran after the girl.

It was dark outside though it was till early. Day was just beginning to grow short so despite the appearance of night, it was still unbearingly warm. "I saw your book," he called to her, "You've started on English already? That's awesome."

Shiho said nothing.

"Well, I suppose a lot of people already are taking English classes outside of school too," Shin looked up unsurely.

Shiho remained quiet.

"Do you like learning English?" Shin asked.

"My family's poor okay?" Shiho spat with annoyance at the boy's persistence, "The only thing I feel us poor people can do other than scavenge for food is study."

"Is that…really?" Shin muttered slightly dumbfounded at the girl's cold reply.

"Can I go now?" Shiho hissed and walked away.

"Wait," Shin called after her. She stopped on the spot, "Did I do something to offend you?"

She gave a moment's thought. "Do you know of a flower that grows in a swamp?"

"Sorry?"

"I couldn't find it in a Japanese encyclopaedia so I got an English one,"

"Flower?"

"Never mind."

Shiho resumed her steps and walked away. Making her way around the corner, she leaned against the side of the building and heaved a sigh.

Ooooooooooo

Looking up as her house approached her, she heaved another long breath. Making her way to the back door, she opened it with her key. Entering the house, a small box awaited her on the table, 'Milky's Cake Factory,' it wrote. Her eyes widened in terror as she stumbled a few steps back.

"Shiho," her mother breathed out with relief at her daughter's return.

Shiho took a few steps back, eyes still dawning with shock.

"Please Shiho, once more. Do it for me please," the mother begged, "You're the only one I can count on now, please!"

A figure of a man walked from the back and tapped his feet as he placed a hand in his pocket.

Oooooooooo

It was the night of the following day when something unexpected happened while Shiho was sitting on the shore of the creek. "Miyano-san," the voice of a boy called brightly to her from a nearby bridge.

Shiho turned to the boy then turned back quickly.

"Miyano-san, can you at least just look at this?" the boy called again.

Unwillingly, Shiho gave in to her curiosity as she turned his way. The boy held a paper that was embedded between two plastic covers. He dropped it in to the creek with a string, carefully making sure it landed face first, and let it flow down to her. The image of a pink flower, broadly open with its bright petals evenly spread vertically in the middle and tilting as it spread to near horizontal on the outside. Shiho's eyes widened and rushed down the river to pick it up.

"W..Wait…Hey! What are you doing! that's dangerous!" Shin shouted as he jumped off the bridge, chasing after her.

Shiho took the drawing to her hand and admired it. It's colouring, it's texture, she had never seen a flower like that.

"HEY!" Shin called again as he drenched his way down to her, "Be careful, it's slippery…." Just as he finished, he slipped, soaking him self from head to toe in the cold water of the creek.

Shiho turned to him. Then, seeing his pathetic appearance, began to laugh.

The boy stood up and after checking himself out, laughed as well.

The two climbed back up to the shores and Shiho held the picture to admire it some more. "What flower is this?" she asked.

"That's a lotus flower," Shin replied, "You know, the thing that budas are always sitting on. I think what you were trying to say wasn't a flower that grew in a swamp but rather in mud. So in some ways, you can say that there isn't a flower that grows in a swamp but saying that they might exist isn't dreaming as well, is it?"

Shiho continued to watch to flower without a word.

"Um…Did I…say something wrong…again?" Shin asked, peeking down to her face.

"It's amazing!" she said, placing the picture on the creek once more and letting it glide down, "It's truly amazing. I've never seen anything like that before," she said. Tears formed in her eyes, "It did exist."

Shin turned to her with confusion. 'Is she crying?' he thought.

"Do you think…that I can believe?" Shiho asked, shifting her eyes to him.

"Sorry?"

"Do you think that I can believe…that even in such a place, there can still be a flower that blooms as beautiful as that?"

(silence)

"Of course you can," Shin smiled gently.

Shiho smiled back.

"I don't think I asked you before," she said, "What was your name?"

"Me? My name's Shin, Motobito Shin," replied Shin.

"I see. Why did you show me that flower?" she asked.

"(moment of thought) I saw you all depressed. You looked sad. I just…wanted to cheer you up. To be…your friend," he smiled and extended a hand, "Is that okay, Miyano-san?"

"Cheer me up?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I guess…I saw something in common between you and me."

"In common?"

Shin thought for a short while. "Hey, if you had a time machine, where would you go? The future or the past?"

"I'm not sure, how about you?"

"I want to go to the future. I want to see how much the world has evolved over the years."

"I probably would go to the past, try to change things for the better," her voice died toward the end as memories fuzzed in her mind.

"Which do you like better, Happy or Sad endings?" Shiho asked.

"Happy," Shin replied.

"I…see…(shifts eyes)"

"Then…when you're depressed, do you memorize things?" Shin asked.

"Yeah!"

"Me too! (sigh of relief) Man, I didn't know what I would have said if you didn't," he laughed.

Realizing she had left his hand hanging, she took it in a handshake. "Call me Shiho, Shin" she gave a short bow with her head.

"Alright, Shiho," he smiled.

Ooooooooooo

"Sherlock Holmes?" the librarian asked as Shiho ducked slightly with embarrassment.

"Can you just sign it out for me?" she asked.

"Why the sudden change in genre?"

"Please, just check it out," she begged.

Shifting her eyes, the Librarian noticed that Shin also held a book on Sherlock Holmes, though his was a few books ahead, and grinned slyly at the girl. "Good luck," she whispered as she handed Shiho the book. Shiho glanced to the sides blushing and grabbed the book from the Keiko's hands then hurried out the door.

The two took a seat at the stairs just outside the library. Shin sketched quickly upon a piece of paper he had snuck out of the library. "Here," he said, turning the clipboard to Shiho.

Shiho took the clipboard to her hand and turned to its content. She gasped as the face of herself smiled back at her. The only difference between the picture and a photo, to her eyes, was the fact that there wasn't any colours. She thanked with excitement as she held it up to the light proudly.

That was how a friendship was formed. For the next few days, Shin drew all sorts of pictures for Shiho and Shiho received them with the highest of pleasure. Slowly, they began to look more and more forward to seeing each other and though they were still young, and despite the awkward height difference between her and the boy, one could see that there was something between them.

One afternoon, as they walked back from school, Shin trembled slightly as he walked beside her.

"Something wrong?" Shiho asked.

"No, nothing," Shin shook his head rapidly.

"Hmm, alright," Shiho shrugged.

Taking a deep breath, Shin extended his hand quietly to her's, but the moment their hands touched, he retracted it back apologizing.

Shiho looked to him blankly for a few seconds, then, with a warm smile, reached down and grabbed his hand. Shin looked to her, not knowing what to say. He walked stiffly beside her, unable to hide his excitement. "Shin," Shiho whispered.

"Yes?" Shin looked up.

"You're sweating a lot," Shiho said, giving his hand a slightly tighter squeeze.

The sudden realization made Shin contract himself and retrieve his hand from her's with a "Sorry," then wiping is repeatedly on his shorts.

Seeing the boy's nervousness, Shiho began to laugh.

"Shin," a voice called from behind.

Shin turned to the call. "Dad?" he squinted his eyes. His father raised his hand to signal to him amongst a few of his co-workers. Shiho turned. Her eyes flared as she turned her head back to the front once more.

"I'm sorry, I got to go," she mumbled, then ran to the distance.

"huh..Shiho? H..Hey! Wait, where you going!"

Oooooooooooo

Shiho sat before her dinner with anger. Her hands gripped her chopsticks tightly and her eyes peered down upon the raw egg that was cracked on her rice. "The cake man, he was called Motobito wasn't he," Shiho muttered.

"I thought it would have been better if you didn't know," her mother explained.

"Whatever…" Shiho huffed and stabbed her chopsticks into the center of the egg and began spiraling it around the bowl, turning a once bright yellow yoke in to a pile of mushy sludge.

Oooooooooooooo

"Shin, that girl's mother is one of our customers and she's…not a really nice person. It's best for you if you didn't see her again," his dad spoke at the dinner table.

"The parent isn't necessarily like the daughter, why should I care what her mother is like," Shin turned away dissatisfied.

"I forbid it!" his father exclaimed with a sudden eruption of rage.

Mary glanced over with slight surprise at the sudden shout but turned back to her meal as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Shin remained with his pout and finished his meal quickly, then went up stairs.

He sat by his desk with his legs crossed and lips frowned. A small picture of a photo taken a few years back of him and his parents, all smiling easily out of genuine happiness, was gripped firmly in his hand. Closing his eyes in an attempt to prevent the tears that laid within it, he settled it down upon the desk face down.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Shiho avoided him any way she can but it was becoming harder and harder because each time the manage to lose him, the boy would come back with a more difficult way to speak with her. It was 5 days after their separation that she finally gave in when he caught her on the way home from school.

"Stop following me, I told you, I don't want to speak with you ever again!" Shiho shouted.

"At least tell me why! Was it something I said, I did, I forgot? What is it! You just left without saying anything! I don't get it!" Shin shouted.

"I don't like you any more, isn't that good enough an answer for you?" (she knew it wasn't)

"No, it's not!"

"You disgust me okay?" she shouted, tears rushing to her eyes, "I can't stand seeing you!" her tears now free-flowing down her face. Turning away while the boy still pondered over what she had just spoke to him, she made her escape dashing to the crowded street.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The moon hung in a crescent; its bright illumination dancing upon the surface of the creek, trembling upon Shiho's pupils that were still wet with tears. Down below, a few pieces of paper scattered upon the rippling water of the creek, slowly drifting down stream in a silent march. A sound of slow but continuous tearing was heard without any other instruments apart from the trickling of the creek and the occasional hymn of the gentle wind.

Letting loose of another bundle of shredded paper, Shiho turned down to the last picture, the first she had received, from _him_. She placed her hands to the upper ledge of the picture in preparation for its destruction but her hands trembled too much for her to accomplish it. Grieving, she tossed the picture into the stream as a whole.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Another 2 days passed. Noticing the unhappiness of the boy that had been dawned upon him for the past week, or rather, the return to the unhappiness of the boy's former self, Keiko finally took the courage to ask what happened.

"So let me get this straight," Keiko spoke curiously, "You're saying that she dumped you because…your hands were sweaty?"

"When she said I disgusted her, that's probably the only thing I can think of," Shin lamented.

Keiko nudged her head with a moment of deep thought. "I don't think so," she replied, "That girl, she only started smiling after she saw you."

"Really!" Shin jumped with excitement, then realizing his abruptness, he calmed him self and growled, "I mean, I see."

Keiko smirked, "Of course, the same goes for you too."

A moment of silence stopped by.

"How about a letter?" Keiko suggested, "If it was a letter, she might even read it!"

Shin's eyes brightened as he turned back to her.

Oooooooooooooooooo

_When you said I disgusted you, did you mean the sweat on the palm of my hand?_

Shin wrote upon his piece of paper. Night had fallen and a dark overcast covered the skies, hiding away every shred of heavenly light. Wind began blowing, indicating the early signs of rain. Just as Shin placed his pencil down upon the paper once more to write his following line, a rain drop chilled the back of his neck. Grouching a 'crap', he packed up his utensils in to his back pack and began heading home. The rain escalated quickly, so fast that by the time he had stood from his bench, his entire body had been soaked.

Ooooooooooooooo

Shiho made her way through the door quietly. 'Milky's Cake Factory' box was placed boldly on the small table before her, making her take a few steps back with horror. Her mother came around the corner with a pleading grin. "Hey Shiho," she said kindly, "After you eat this…"

"No!" the girl shouted, "I don't want to ever again!"

"But look, 2,000,000yen, we got it, he gave it to us!" his mother pleaded again, this time more desperately, "With this money, we can finally pay off all our debts and…"

"No it won't, the only thing you managed to do was sell me off and get 2million dollars for your cheap drinks and drugs," Shiho cried.

"How can you say that!" her mother grabbed Shiho on her shoulders and shook her. She fell to her knees in tears before her daughter, "After your father died, I had to raise you all alone. I had to do the same thing to have enough food to feed the both of us. (chocking ) Why can't you see that, why do you have to be so selfish."

Oooooooooooooooo

Shin hurried his way in the rain, holding his backpack above his head for some minor protection from the mass assault. His eyes squinted when a few footsteps, spluttering upon the wet cement, caught his attention. 'Miyano-san?' he stretched his head for a better look. The girl seemed to have been half dragged by what he guessed was her mother. He followed them to the unfinished building that he and his friends always played in. Behind a corner, he could see the mother shoving her through a door saying, "I'll come pick you up later."

Making sure that no one was near, he made his way to the door. It was locked. Looking about, he spotted the vent where he had came out of before, 'That leads in to this room, I think.'

Oooooooooooo

Shiho stood before a chair that was laid back flat. Her hand slid up her jacked and began unbuttoning.

Shin crawled through the vent he had nearly known by heart by now swiftly.

Dropping her jacket to the floor, she released the buckle of her belt and took a seat upon the chair.

Shin continued down the small tunnel. He began to see flashes coming from ahead. He began speeding up his movements. He noticed a faint echo of a sound coming shortly after the flash. Tuning in further, he realized that it was a camera shutter. Reaching the small opening that allowed him to get to the room of his destination, he paused a bit before peeking inside.

First he saw were bare feet upon the edge of a cushion. Then the back of a man, hunched slightly downward that moved from his vision after another shutter click and flash. He shifted up further. The man 's back returned, blocking his vision once more of what was going on.

(click)

He tried narrowing his eyes for better focus. The man began moving away once more, allowing Shin the view of his interest. He could only barely hold an all out shout of her name when he saw Shiho laying upon the chair naked and all her clothing scattered about the area, tangled by a few dirty sheets of cloth. He watched with horror at her dead still face; no emotion, no sign of refusal nor approval, just of plain nothingness, blankly lost in her mind. The man gave her head a nudge to change the direction she faced for a different view.

Shin stretched further. The man was just moving to the adjacent side. Shin released another gasp of horror as the man's face came into his vision, burning his eyes painfully. His hand naturally dug in his pocket, gripping its content weakly.

Motobito Kengo paced back and forth, trying to aim his camera for the next shot. A sudden feeling of a presence jumped him toward it's way. "Shin…"he swallowed hard.

Shiho's eyes flared open as she shot up and grabbed the nearest sheet to cover herself.

Shin stumbled a step forward, still in shock, "What are you doing?" he asked with a quivering voice.

"This…it's not what you think…I..I..I mean look,"

Shin's glanced to the girl. _You disgust me_ her words echoed in his mind.

"See, she's not protesting in any way," Kengo chuckled, hoping his son would ignore what he had saw and leave, "Girls like that will do anything for money…" before he could finish, a sharp pain jabbed his neck.

Shin had stabbed his mechanical pencil into his neck with everything the boy had in himself. With another clench of his teeth, he dragged the pencil downward, widening the wound before releasing it. The man only managed to turn his head to face the boy with stunned astonishment before losing consciousness and collapsing upon the child's shoulder.

Ooooooooooooo

Shiho finished the last button on her jacket before heading toward the corner where the boy still sat quivering about what had happened. She kneeled down next to his pale face.

"What am I going to do?" he trembled as he spoke, "I…my dad…I…kill.."

"You didn't kill him!" Shiho cut in. Shin turned to her face, "I always wanted to kill him. I've killed him many times in my mind already…so…" Shiho took his hand, "I was the one that killed him," she smiled. It was a desperate smile, only the lips while the other areas of her face showed sorrow. A single tear dragged down from her eye, past her round cheek bone, down her chin, there it hung shortly before making the rest of the way to the cement floor beneath.

Slowly, she took his pencil away from him. It was a fat lead pencil with an unusually long metal holder at the tip.

(Flashback)

"Why do you use a mechanical pencil? Don't most artist prefer the actual one cause its easier to shade or something?" Shiho asked, tilting her head upon his shoulder while watching the waters of the creek.

"It was a gift from my dad a long time ago. We use to be like best friends…use to be," Shin shifted his eyes.

Shiho turned to him realizing she must have awoken some painful memories of the boy. "Sorry, I just got curious cause it seems to be the only thing you use to draw."

"It's okay. I've had it for almost three years now and it's like a part of me now," Shin replied.

"Do you remember that night, we found out that the only thing we had in common was the fact that we like to memorize?"

"Yeah?" Shin turned back to the girl.

"I wonder if that's a good thing," Shiho grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, doesn't that mean that our lives are filled with bad things?"

"Oh yeah!" Shin began to laugh. Shiho followed.

(End Flashback)

"Do you trust me?" Shiho asked.

Shin looked up to her and nodded.

"Then I want you to make me a promise," she said with a trembling smile, "that you and I have never met before and we never ever knew each other."

"Why!"

"Trust me, I promise you that I'll call you."

I was still only grade6 then. In truth, I told him to make that promise because I thought, no, I knew that we would never see each other again. I was hoping that I could end everything with what I did next. I thought it was my fault that Shin killed his father, that it was because I didn't tell him what kind of girl I truly was. I guess I wanted to hold on to the tiny shred of happiness Shin gave me but God didn't let me. I wanted to do what I did next because for the first time, I wanted to say that I made someone else happy. If I knew it would lead Shin to where it lead, perhaps turning our selves in at the time would have offered better comfort.

_TBC…_

Hi all, are you still hanging in there? I know this took a while but it was longer than I thought it would be. I wonder if I should turn up the story to mature or leave it as teen.

Reviews

Clamowamo: Great, I hope you enjoyed it

Claude de Noctambule: I'm actually seriously considering deleting golden apple after receiving one reply on my last chapter. It all depends on my mood I guess haha.

SN 1987A: Oh wow, a long review. I love long reviews! Thank you so much! I hope I managed to answer your long wait.

SoulSeeker: Awsome, I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters.

Mikku: Don't hate me, but I love making Haibara evil haha. But don't worry, I never make her evil without any logical background to it, (wink wink).


	3. Ch2

Previously:

"You disgust me okay!"

"Girls like that will do anything for money…"

He dragged the pencil downward, widening the wound.

"What am I going to do?" he trembled as he spoke, "I…my dad…I…kill.."

"You didn't kill him!" Shiho cut in. Shin turned to her face, "I always wanted to kill him. I've killed him many times in my mind already…so…" Shiho took his hand, "I was the one that killed him," she smiled. It was a desperate smile, only the lips while the other areas of her face showed sorrow. A single tear dragged down from her eye, past her round cheek bone, down her chin, there it hung shortly before making the rest of the way to the cement floor beneath.

"Trust me, I promise you that I'll call you."

**Ch2**

_Thinking back, now, if I was asked the question: if I had a time machine, would I go to the future or the past, I think I would still say that I would go to the past, to tell myself back then to not do what I did. If I could do that, even though I may not have made Shin's life happy, I know I wouldn't have made it worse._

Shin blew through the door, kicking his shoes off and stumbling up the one step from the foyer to the hall. Tanabe called to him as he passed the living room but he ignored the man and continued his way to the washroom. He couldn't get his clothing off into the washer fast enough as he struggled to relieve himself of the blood of his father.

"Shin…chan?" Tanabe peeked through the tiny opening of the washroom door at the boy's nervousness as the boy washed his hands.

Oooooooooooooo

Shiho watched the fire consuming the films from the camera with certain satisfaction of relief and slight sadness of grief. Time was almost up and her mother would be picking her up at the unfinished building shortly. Closing the lid to the fireplace used to heat a school that was close by. The pencil was still held in her hand. As she pulled it closer to a nearby street light, it's fine markings became faintly visible. Images of the boy, smiling to her as his hand moved across the paper swiftly, leaving only a clean line upon the page that interlaced with countless others which collectively formed his masterpiece. Running quickly to the creek, she tossed the camera in it and made her way back to the building.

Oooooooooooooo

A crowd gathered where all seemed to be extending their necks to seek a better view of the inside. Inspector Shuichi plowed his way through the people and the matter wasn't so easy since he had forgotten his police handbook back at the station. Reaching the front line, he jumped over the tape where he was immediately pushed back by a gloved hand.

"You can't go in there," the officer that caught him ordered.

"You idiot!" Shuichi spat with a heavy English accent, smacking the top of the man's hat, "I'm the inspector!"

"Shuichi-san, you're late!" a young man, perhaps 6-7years Shuichi's Junior, came out relieving a breath, "His with me," the man explained.

"I apologize for the interruption sir!" the officer backed away.

Shuichi paced himself quickly to the scene of the crime. "What's the estimated time of death Akita," he asked as he turned the first corner.

"It is about 10:00pm last night sir."

"Who found him?"

"A couple of kids playing in here today early morning found him. They found him when they were playing in the vents and just happened to come out in this room."

"Damn."

"Damn?"

"They must have gotten quite the scare if that's the case."

"Oh."

Turning into the room, Shuichi's eye focused upon the body that hung upon a long black chair, bent forward with its arms and legs dangling on each side. Walking a full circle around the body and looking on everything that was about the room, he began his closer inspections.

"It seems that the only wound suffered by the body was the slice across his neck. Boy just look at that wound," Shuichi pointed as he lifted the sheet that covered the man's face.

"Do you see something wrong with it?" Akita asked as he moved closer to where his teacher pointed.

"Nothing, it just looks painful, that's all," Shuichi shook his head.

"I see," Akita sweat-dropped.

"Tell me something Akita," Shuichi paced his way back to the entrance door as he pulled it open and swung it back and forth, looking at both sides of the wooden board with curiosity, "What's all this stuff over here?" he pointed to a few cement blocks and tables that was piled to one side.

"Those were placed in front of the door. The kid who first found the body moved it," Akita replied. Then, nudging to the top right corner of the room, he pointed, "That would be the vent the kids came out of."

The moment the open vent came into view of the young detective, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Turning back to the door and the materials compiled beside it, he gave a moment of thought before turning to the body.

"What kind of weapon did the murderer use?" Shuichi questioned as he kneeled beside the dead man.

One of the CSI knelt beside him, pulling back the sheet. "As you can see, the point of incision was made here, straight into the jugular vein. It is a strange wound, the wound is round, its slant also indicates that the attacker was right handed and had struck him from the bottom up. As we follow the ripped tissue, we see the slice going down and across to just under the chin. This is a lot less deeper than the incision, telling us that it was not anything with a blade for two reasons. One; if it was a knife, the depth of the wound would be fairly even until the point of release. Second; a knife would have made a much cleaner entrance and follow through. This looks almost like it was split open with a..a…a needle of some sort perhaps."

"Let's see," Shuichi wheezed, lowering himself upon a random cement block that scattered within the room and taking a small report to his hand, "Nothing missing from the wallet, no sign of struggle, what does this all suggest?"

"The victim knew the culprit," Akita answered.

"Exactly, just one thing I don't know. What was this man doing here?" Shuichi asked. No one replied.

"Sir!" an officer called.

"What is it?" Shuichi looked up.

"We brought who we believe was the man's wife to identify the body."

Mary walked into the room slowly. Her eyes sharpened with fear as the site of dried blood upon the pale face of her former husband from the gash in his neck blazed upon her them. "Wh…what's going on?" she whispered dumbfounded.

Oooooooooooo

Shin gazed at the small photo set on his desk of his entire family, smiling so freely, so easily. His father pinched his cheeks, extended by a large smile. The mother standing beside, hooking her arms into his with an immature grin. Finally, he, who looked up at his father's face rather than the camera, leaning slightly back, against his father. Shin turned away biting his lips.

"Like I said before, I don't know of anyone who had a grudge against him," Mary twisted her neck sorely, "He was a man who seemed like the only goodness in him was the fact that he was a decent, straightforward man."

"But with a business like this, there should be tons of different customers right?" Akita asked as he extended a hand indicating to the widow that she is allowed to sit after seeing her nervousness.

Tanabe, who has been standing behind her, extended a hand to her shoulder and gave it a little push for her to sit. Still with uncertainty, she took a seat with her legs neatly tucked under her. "It's true," Tanabe replied, "there are a few weird customers once in a while. But I don't think there was anything that would escalate to motive for murder. His just an everyday business man for god sakes."

Shin came out of her room and sat at the top of the stairs. Peeking between the wooden supports of the handrail, he could see the two detectives. One appeared foreign; afro like curled black hair, fairly young –atleast younger than his father for sure--, a tall man who did not really look like he trained but his muscles can be distinctly seen under the wound up sleeve of his suit. The other, who seemed to be asking all the questions, was slightly shorter and even younger. His hair had a hint of brown with the black from a nearly faded previous dye that was also curled. A sharp nose, rounded chin, not the stereotypical Japanese but you can tell he wasn't foreign to his language.

A side-glance from the former made Shin realize that he had been spotted as he dashed back into his room. "Would it be okay if I speak to your boy ma'am?" Shuichi asked.

"Is that really necessary?" Mary questioned, slightly angered by the comment.

Tanabe immediately held her back. "I think it might be good if you allow the investigators speak to him as well…you know, for his own good?" he said turning her to look him straight in the eye as he shook his head, implying a, 'don't look suspicious.' Message.

"Alright," Mary agreed.

Shuichi snuck up to the boy's closed door and knocked lightly. "Shin-kun, may I come in?" he asked.

No answer came.

"I'm opening the door," Shuichi warned.

Just as the detective's hand reached for the knob the door opened. The boy bowed and returned to his desk. The room was neatly cleaned. The parts of computers were neatly stacked at the foot of his bed and the papers that use to be scattered all around the room had been vacuumed and throne out. Shin pulled over his backpack and pulled out a few books.

"This is a nice place," Shuichi said, "Did you draw that yourself? It's beautiful."

"Y..yes," Shin replied. He tried to sound normal but his nervousness seeped through in his quickened actions as he pulled his books out one by one.

"I see. So what are kids these days reading?" Shuichi asked, walking up to his desk.

Shin immediately snatched his novel and pulled it under the table. The only thing Shuichi managed to see faintly were the author's name, Conan Doyle. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy's peculiar and drastic response but did not think over it too much.

"W..what did you want to talk to me about?" Shin asked with slight fright in his voice.

"Yes. I want your help is all," Shuichi smiled, crouching down to the boy's level, "I promise you that I will catch the killer for you so I want your help."

"How can I help you?" Shin asked, stiffly frozen in his chair.

"You see, your dad was found in an unfinished building opposite of the park but I just can't figure out why he was there. I was wondering if you might know what he was doing there?" Shuichi asked.

The sound of a camera shutter echoed in his mind as the image returned to the boy's mind. Even the oozing feeling of blood, dripping upon his hand seemed to return as he clenched them together. "I..I don't know," he answered weakly.

"I see…" Shuichi nodded, "I asked you cause well, I saw kids around your age playing there before. I was thinking maybe you've seen your dad around there sometime before perhaps?"

"No sir," Shin replied, desperately trying to stop his legs from trembling.

"I see," Shuichi nodded again, "Thanks anyways then," he gave a quick wave a retreated out of the room, turning back at the boy one last time saying, "I'll see you," before going down the hall.

"Are you leaving now, inspector?" Tanabe asked, running into the man as he made his way up the stairs.

"Yes, thanks for your help," Shuichi smiled.

Shin turned his eyes back upon the photo of his family. It disgusted him. The smiles that faded away, no, that never existed. Everything about that photo was a lie, false, a fancy cover to a blank book. Gripping its glass frame firmly, he raised it high. Just as he was about to slam it into the ground, the door opened with Tanabe holding a plate of tea and biscuits. "What are you doing Shin-chan?" he gave a few chuckle.

Ooooooooooooo

Akita tore open the lid of his cup noodle and pulled out a small shaker bottle of chili powder and began sprinkling it over his supper.

"That was a strange kid," Shuichi wheezed.

"Really?" Akita looked up, still shaking his chili powder upon the noodle.

"Yeah, any further and his eyes would have popped out of their sockets."

"It was probably a shock for him. He is still only 11years old."

"Yeah, but it was really like this, like this," Shuichi imitated the boy's eyes. Then turning back upon his partner's glowing red noodle, he raised a brow, "Is that good?"

"Yeah, it's good," Akita smirked and continued to sprinkle.

"I see…" Shuichi shrugged.

Oooooooooooo

"Why do I have to match our words with you and Shin?" Mary turned to Tanabe after finishing the last of her laundry hanging.

"Just in case," Tanabe sighed, "If we get asked what we were doing that day, we can't exactly say what we really were doing can we?"

Mary shifted her eyes.

"If our affair was revealed, we won't be able to get what we can from his will," Tanabe continued.

Oooooooooooooo

For the next few days, Shin was forced to live day to day in fear. To be pitied as a child who's father was killed, and knowing that he himself was the killer. To jump with a startle every time a siren echoes in the distance. The nightmares that wake him at night, covering him in cold sweat, and the images that makes him run to the bathroom with his hands tightly holding his mouth until he reaches the toilet.

Day after day, he went to the library, sitting in the same seat, gazing to the open chair diagonally across hoping that she may come to him.

Thoughts he never wanted to think of began entering his mind.. The thought that he regretted ever meeting Shiho. Maybe Shiho was deceiving him. Maybe Shiho would take the pencil and give it to the police as evidence. 'Trust me', he recollected. How much did he want to trust her. If he could trust her from the bottom of his heart, he would be feeling a lot easier than he was then. But he couldn't, a part of him felt like Shiho had stolen his light.

He stood upon the bridge where he had given her, her first present, the lotus flower, gazing to the skies. He wanted an answer, some sign to where Shiho was, anything. But that was not to be. Falling to his knees with his hands still hanging on to the handrail of the bridge, tears began to trail from his eyes.

Near by, Shiho watched from behind a curve. "I'm sorry Shin," she whispered and turned back.

Oooooooooooooo

Shiho sat at a bench near the station reading her novel. "Shiho-chan," a gentle voice called to her, startling her up.

"Keiko-san," Shiho bowed after settling herself down.

"Looks like you're almost done," Keiko smiled, taking a seat beside the girl and setting her baby on her lap.

"I wonder, Holmes brings his gun when he catches a criminal. If you're saving someone from danger, would it make it right for you to commit a murder?"

Keiko thought for a while at the unusual question, "That's an interesting question."

"If he did kill the man, would he be seen as a hero?"

"I'm not sure, but in my opinion, to kill someone is not something that should be seen as right or wrong. Even if society acknowledge it, it's hard for that individual or Holmes in this case, to acknowledge it. Perhaps the greatest consequence of those type of cases would be that of the memory that will forever be embedded in Holmes mind."

"I see…" Shiho shifted her eyes, "Would you think that murder can be forgiven if it was meant to save another?"

"I really don't know," Keiko replied, "But, (eyeing her baby), if this girl was in danger then I…think I will do it too." Playfully, she rubbed the tip of her nose upon her child's.

Shiho smiled at the motherly figure, "She's cute."

"Thank you," Keiko giggled, "But you know what. I think you should talk to Shin-kun about things like this."

Shiho turned away.

"I guess you still can't talk to him huh, you heard about the incident?"

"I've heard rumors of it at school…I was thinking…that may I would write him a letter once things calm down."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Oooooooooooooooo

"From our investigation, we've manage to piece together the movement of Motobito-san on the day of his murder," Akita reported standing at his seat to a room full of officers, "At about 2:00pm, November 22, Motobito-san had gone to the local bank where he took out 2million yen from his account has been confirmed. Afterward, we found out that he had gone to Milky's Cake Factory where he purchased 3 lemon cupcakes."

"Please look at the following page," another officer stood, raising the report, "This is the info taken from his frequent customers. Miyano Kizumi-san, age 32, her husband died 8years ago and is now working as a full time cook at a ramen shop. There has been numerous occasions where the locals have seen Motobito-san going to her home. Furthermore, it appears as though that Miyano Kizumi has a great debt problem."

Ooooooooooooo

"This is the place," Akita looked up at the small two-story apartment, "Room 206."

They stopped in front of the room. Akita rang the bell. "Hey," Shuichi spoke with deep thought, "I wouldn't have killed him."

"You?"

"I mean, if I was Miyano, I wouldn't have killed Motobito. He was her affair partner right? He gave her money right? If she killed him then its all over."

"She might have got in to an argument with him or there's a billion explanations for that!"

"We can drag her to confession if we tried too but still…"

"Excuse me," Shiho called timidly, "Are you looking for someone?"

(In side)

Shiho poured tea carefully and supplied it to the two inspectors. "Mother will be back soon," she said. Finishing her task, she bowed and made her way to a corner where a small table was placed and pulled out her books from her bag.

"She's a mature young lady," Akita whispered.

"What'ya reading?" Shuichi asked, stretching his neck for a better look.

"Sherlock Holmes,"

"I see, what do you think of him?"

"I don't exactly like his character. I do find his ways of theorizing an interesting methodology but I don't like him because of his stereotyped assumptions."

"I see," Shuichi smiled and looked about the room. A light dangled on its wire was coverless and simple, the wall paper was beginning to peel at places of the room and even the tatami was beginning to tatter from its long years in service. His breath stopped as one particular item caught the attention of his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Akita asked.

Shuichi gave a nudge to the direction he watched. Akita turned. As the object entered the young detective's eyes they seem to give a similar surprised look as his teacher's. "Shuichi-san, is that?"

A small box was throne into the trash carelessly, upon which, a half torn sticker was still left on. 'Milky's Cake Factory, November 22,' it wrote.

Shiho turned, peering down upon the two's reactions intensely. Shuichi raised his head silently with awe. Shiho continued to watch. Akita turned back to his teacher, controlling himself from a sudden eureka moment. Shuichi's eyes narrowed. Shiho returned her eyes to her book just as the detective turned her way. The eyes of the detective shifted back and forth between the girl and the cake box in the trash under it's finely opened lids.

"Shiho, why didn't you lock the door once you got home. What if a burglar was to come and…" Kizumi's words halted as the two detectives bowed to her arrival.

"They say they're officers," Shiho introduced.

The two gave another bow as they pulled out their police handbooks for proof. "Um…is something wrong…?" Kizumi swayed herself unsurely into the room.

"Do you know about the murder of Motobito Kengo?" Akita questioned with almost an interrogating voice.

"N..no, sorry. We don't get newspaper so…"

"We've had people claim to have seen Kengo-san coming here on the day he was murdered, November 22, do you know?"

Kizumi's eyes fluttered to random directions.

"Can you not recall such incident?"

Shiho kept her head tucked down but looked with a upward glance. Her hands grasped it selves quickly then released it again. Shuichi twitched a brow at this.

"Um..no, why would something like that be…?"

"I see, just one more question…"

Oooooooooooooo

Shuichi sat in his office, hands fidgeting on his lap and teeth sinking down upon the left corner of his lip. "What's wrong?" Akita asked.

"Something didn't seem right," Shuichi replied.

"Yeah, that woman was obviously lying to us."

"No no, that's not what I mean! I mean the girl."

"The girl?"

"She never even tried to help her mom or even ask what's going on…she also knew that we were looking at the cake box in the trash. She even ripped it neatly enough for us to still be able to read the name and the date."

"Why in the world would she do something like that?" Akita said reluctantly.

"To make her mother a suspect."

"It's her mother! What's she going to do making her mom a suspect? Can you think logically for a second!"

Shuichi rotated his neck as he massaged the corners of his head with a grump.

"How did it go?" a few officers walked in and asked.

"I believe Miyano Kizumi is definitely our prime suspect," Akita replied, "I've told her to come in the day after tomorrow."

"I see…" replied the fellow detective.

"Something happened?" Akita asked.

"There was a customer that went to Motobito's place during the time of the murder. From what she says, she knocked and rang at the front door but no one came out. Another, though only a rumor, is that the wife of the victim, Mary, is having an affair with that Tanabe guy we saw at their house last time."

"You're saying it was a wealth motivated killing?"

"It's an option, that Tanabe character, his been charged with some related offenses before. You mind checking it out for me tomorrow?"

"Sir!" Akita acknowledged, "and what about Miyano Kizumi?"

"We'll be preparing for her interrogation on the day after."

"Gotcha,"

Ooooooooooooooo

Mary finished off the last bit of her drink loudly sucking it up her straw, looking up at two unfamiliar officers after getting pulled into a nearby café.

"Just tell us; what were you doing that night between 6:00pm and 8:00pm?"

"She thought for a while and took an inhale of her cigarette.

Oooooooooooooo

Tanabe smirked and gave a short snort after receiving the same question, "We were here in the shop."

"There's an individual that says she came here but no one answered the door!" Akita spoke forcefully.

"Maybe, I think, that I was inside that storage room over there. That room's practically sound proof."

"What about the Mrs.?"

"I'm not sure. She was probably watching TV with the kid."

"The customer rang the bell a few times. That buzzer gives off quite the ruckus doesn't it?" Akita pushed on with increased volume.

"Well…the Mary doesn't answer the door and um…I never heard a thing."

"Didn't she call you to get the door or come get you or something?"

"No."

"So you're telling me that she never did a thing to try and help the customer?"

"Well, maybe the TV volume was turned up? I don't know, I was in here and that's all I know. Things happen that causes a person to not hear something else. Why don't you ask her what she was doing," Tanabe finally grew tired and waved the two detectives away.

Shuichi and Akita turned to each other with unsatisfied frowns. "May we speak to the boy?" Shuichi asked.

"Huh, sure I guess, his probably upstairs in his room."

(Shin's room)

"What were you doing between 6:00pm and 8:00pm of the day of the murder?" Akita asked gently, trying not to scare the boy.

"Watching TV while eating supper with my mom downstairs."

"Do you still remember what was on it?"

"Some news about a survey given to 100 people and something about the YY gender chromosome."

"Do you remember the details?"

"The survey was given to 100 randomly selected female and male individuals as a research conducted by a company looking for their next snack idea and of the 100individuals, more than 60 people fell ill from testing a hazardous combination of eatable products. The Chromosome thing I don't remember because it was too technical."

"I see, I'm surprised you managed to remember all that, you're pretty smart,"

"It became a day I can't forget."

Akita shifted his eyes uncomfortably, knowing he had made the boy remember the bad memories. He patted his palm on the boy's knees with a sigh and turned to the door.

"Is there anything more you want to question him about?" Akita asked.

Shin glanced sideways at the two, desperately trying to loosen himself and eliminate his fear.

"Your actions are a lot different from the first time we met huh young man," Shuichi smirked.

"I've gotten use to it."

"To what?"

"The fact that my father was killed," Shin replied, then, facing the two, he forced out a smile.

Shuichi replied the forced smile with one of his own, "I see, thanks for your cooperation, I'll be seeing you."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The detectives huddled in a tight group around the desk of Shuichi, all with serious faces and glares of frustration in their eyes. "So the widow, the kid, and their friend's answer all matched huh," spoke one of the detective with disappointment.

"I don't think they would match their words with their child and the boy knew the details to the news as well," Akita announced.

"No," Shuichi cut in, "anyone could find out what was on that night as long as they check the TV guide or something."

"Why do you have to say things that only confuse the investigation," his fellow detectives growled.

"Something about this case just doesn't seem right. First of all, why in the world were Miyano Kizumi and Motobito Kengo at a place like that!" Shuichi shook his head.

"She may have called him out, there are billions of ways!" Akita sighed.

"I just can't see that woman being the type to be able to act or plan anything," Shuichi argued.

"Can you stop making assumptions based on your own biased opinion," Akita pleaded.

"Things that you can see doesn't necessarily make it the truth," Shuichi spoke with irritation, refusing to back down.

"Enough!" another detective called, "We can debate over this after we see the interrogation results tomorrow by Miyano Kizumi."

Shuichi turned around and began his way to the door.

"Where you going?" Akita called after him.

"I'm going to clear my mind," Shuichi answered.

Ooooooooooooooo

Shiho tiptoed in the dark, gripping the pencil in her hand firmly with a plastic bag. Making her way beside her mother, she laid it into the drunken woman's palm gently. The touch made the woman release a few groans as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Shiho immediately hid the item behind her back and walked to the counter where she took hold of a small bag.

"Shiho?" the mother called weakly, "That you?"

"Yes," Shiho answered, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to the police for questioning tomorrow, geeze, I can't take this. The hell did I do?" she moaned.

A single stream of tear trailed from the girl's eyes but she spoke nothing.

"Hey Shiho," Kizumi called.

"Yes?"

"You did it didn't you?"

Shiho's eyes snapped open and a sudden weakness shot through her legs, forcing her to borrow support from the counter.

"Of course it's you," Kizumi chuckled, "Cause there can be no one else."

Shiho stood frozen. "Don't worry," her mother's words shifted her eyes back to the drunken figure, "Mommy won't tell them a thing so don't worry," she smiled.

Shiho bit her lip as she squeezed the bag in her hand. In the darkness of the room the mother could only see a blurred shadow of her daughter through her fuzzy vision from the alcohol she had consumed. With one last swallow, the girl made her way back to her mother.

"Mom, take this," Shiho said as she handed the small package to her mother, "It's a medicine that's good for hangovers so you don't get a headache tomorrow."

"Thank you Shiho," Kizumi smiled as she reached over and patted her daughter on her head, "You're a good girl." Ripping the bag open, she dumped its contents in her mouth. Shiho handed her a glass of water and watched her swallow it and hunching back down to the table.

Standing back up and making her way back to the stove, she turned to her mother. "I didn't want to kill you," she whispered, "Why did you have to make me kill you!" she spat with tears spraying from her closed eyelids. She turned the gas of the stove on full and laid down on her futon placed a few paces away from the mother. Her weeping grew weaker and weaker until the gas finally filled the room and she drifted out of consciousness.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you know, Akita," his supervisor said to him during one of their late night breaks.

"Know what?" Akita looked up, taking a bite of his noodles.

"Before, there was suicide case. It was of a child whose only parent committed murder. The child was then harassed at school and avoided by every public eye. If you think about it, it's us detectives who brought that child that life. I just hope that the same thing won't happen with those kids," the supervisor said, slurping up the last remaining bit of soup in his bowl.

Akita frowned as he shifted his eyes downward.

"But, it's our job," the supervisor breathed getting up to his feet, "Finish up the last bit of paperwork you still have and you're excused for the night."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Shuichi took a seat upon the laid back chair of where the body had been found and looked about the dusty room. In his hand, the summaries of the police findings written up within only a few pages were firmly gripped. The neon sign outside was off that night so only a faint twilight squeezed through thin curtains.

'The door was jammed with blocks of cement,' Shuichi read and turned to the closed door. His eyes then shifted to the small vent opening where the child, who found the body, had crawled through.

Without his notice, the sun had risen. He had sat in the room, in that same spot, for the entire night. Still he eyed the two locations back and forth.

"The door," he muttered, "was jammed with blocks of cement and…"

The door was suddenly pushed through my Akita who breathed out a "found you," in relief.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked, seeing the man's hurry.

"Miyano Shizumi committed suicide with the child," Akita blurted.

"What!" Shuichi exclaimed, grabbing his pupil and walking out of the building swiftly.

Oooooooooooooo

The police CSI scattered about the house, dusting every post, every corner that might pull things to an alternate conclusion. A small package of soap that was found opened and left empty upon the table with the outline of the body was marked with a small triangular stand that wrote "A". The bottle of strong Japanese wine, toppled upon its side, on the same table was also marked with a similar stand with the letter "B".

"Sir," one of the investigators called.

Shuichi made his way to the caller. "What is that?"

"Look at it," the man said and handed a small object, wrapped with newspaper, that he found in the garbage can.

Shuichi unwrapped it. His eyes flinched. "Could this be?"

"We can not say for sure until we do some further testing to confirm it in the lab but I'm almost certain," replied the CSI.

"What did you find?" Akita asked.

"Our murder weapon," Shuichi announced, holding the mechanical pencil in the air.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Shiho's eyes opened slowly. An unfamiliar smell tickled her nose and the orange light of the afternoon sun that rained through the open window made her squint her eyes slightly. "You finally woke up," a voice came from the side. It's American accent allowed Shiho to immediately realize who the speaker was.

She shifted her head slowly. Shuichi smiled back to her. "Am I in a hospital?" she asked with surprise.

Shuichi nodded.

"I.." Shiho was about to sit up when she was told by the detective that she can stay laying down and pushed back by him slowly.

Shuichi stood from his seat and gave Akita a slap on his shoulders as he walked to the door calling for a doctor.

"Your mother," Akita said uncomfortably, "was trying to kill you along with herself…with gas. But you managed to live."

"Umm…what about…my mother?" Shiho asked.

Akita shifted his eyes slightly, "I know it's going to be hard on you but…" he cut off and let the silence answer the girl's question.

For a split second, a smirk crossed the young child's lips. Though it was very small, Shuichi had picked it up. The detective glared upon the girl's unexpected reaction and returned himself to his original face when the girl turned his way.

"I see," Shiho muttered, "I'm…still alive…"

Shuichi pulled out a plastic bag. Inside, contained the pencil found earlier that day. "Is this your mother's? We found it in your kitchen." Akita asked.

Shiho looked upon it for a short time before answering, "Yes."

Oooooooooooooooo

The hospital released Shiho shortly after but she was requested to go back once every two days. Her days at school became a constant harassment by the other kids. Her red backpack had words such as "murderer" and "loser" written on with permanent markers. Even some mothers pulled their kids away from her with cold eyes. To all these, Shiho did nothing. Her face remained in the same stalemate of emotions.

Standing upon the roof of the hospital after an examination, she gazed outward to the lights of the city. Slowly, she raised her eyes to the starry heavens. Nothing different showed upon her face when the one-drop of tear scrolled down from her right eye but her hands had gripped into a tight fist. Turning back to the night lights that scattered before her, she gave a deep inhale before deciding to head back.

Ooooooooooo

It's been three days since the case was declared solved but Shuichi still sat with the summary in his hand on the chair at the unfinished building, eyeing the door. Akita walked in with a sigh, "You still find something wrong with the case?" he asked.

"Yeah, the boy said, 'there were cement blocks piled before the door so it did not open much,' this 'not open much' is what I want to know," Shuichi said as he pulled over a block over. First, he placed it a short distance to the door, "if it was like this, the culprit would have been able to get away like so (sliding sideways out the door), but…" he said, pointing to the remaining blocks, "but if all of that was here then the door would not have opened at all."

"Uh huh…" Akita nodded.

"If that was the case then that leaves only one way out of this room and that's the vent up there because it's written that the window was locked from the inside. But don't you think that Miyano Kizumi would not have been able to get out from there?" Shuichi pointed at the obvious size problem.

"So what are you suggesting?" Akita asked.

"I…I was thinking that maybe the culprit is a child. Either the son of the victim or the daughter of the culprit, one of them,"

"that's…"

"SO DAMN ABSURD ISN'T IT?" Shuichi cut in loudly, then lowering his voice to his original tone, he continued, "But let's suppose, first, let's suppose it was the son. The motive could be the fact that he witnessed the affair between Motobito and Miyano. But that would mean that we would have to ignore the reason to why Miyano Kizumi had to comate suicide and the reason for the odd murder weapon. If it was the daughter, I don't know why she would frame her mother to be the culprit or why she had ultimately killed her."

"That girl was breathing in gas with her mother!"

"NO KIDDING!" Shuichi shouted again with frustration, "So the door must have opened slightly."

"Are you really satisfied with that?"

"Whether I'm satisfied or not, I'm only temporary. I'll have to return to America soon so I have to be satisfied with it. I don't have enough time left to continue an investigation with just my instinct!"

Oooooooooooooooooo

Shiho knelt down as she held her novel in the palm of her hand. The small letters which said, 'Sherlock Holmes," made her recall of the boy she had promised to contact. With a sigh, she took out a pencil and a paper.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure you're okay?" Keiko asked with concern, looking down at the depressed boy who stood before her counter with his head tucked down.

"Holmes is weird," he murmured, "He talks of killing someone else so easily like it doesn't matter if the culprit dies or not. Like he could kill someone and not feel a thing. He doesn't seem to think of the fact that when someone dies, there is always another that weeps."

"I'm sorry about your father," Keiko patted the boy on his head, "But we can't go about everyday thinking of the past and become consumed in our sorrows right?" Shin did not reply. "Hey," Keiko gave him a nudge, "Did you receive anything from her yet?"

The comment seemed to have clicked something in the boy's head as he snapped to attention. He dashed out the library doors to his home where he checked the mailbox with haste. Then, making his way to the kitchen counter where unread letters usually piled, he flipped each and every one of then with hopes to see one that was dedicated to himself. Nothing was there.

(Phone rings)

Mary hung up the phone with a breath of relief. "The police?" Tanabe asked.

"They said the case was closed," Mary answered, "apparently they found the murder weapon and everything so the culprit us fairly confirmed but that person committed suicide with her daughter. That Miyano customer of ours. They said it's gonna be on the papers and everything tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mary smiled.

"And the daughter?"

"They said she was saved."

Tanabe nodded with uncertain face. Sounds of papers dropping to the floor shifted their attention to the door.

Shin stood with disbelief to what he had just heard. He thought for a while, then with another sudden jolt, he dashed back to the library. Pushing and stumbling through the scattered people, he made his way to one particular shelf. "Mystery," it wrote on the top. Running his hands from one end to the other on every row, he finally found the ones he was looking for on the bottom row. Pulling out the Sherlock Holmes books out one by one, he shuffled through the pages quickly. Nothing in the first, nothing in the second, but on his third try, a small neatly folded piece of paper was stuck between the pages. He couldn't open it to view its contents quick enough as he struggled to open the letter without tearing it for the ends were glued together with a dash of glue. After some difficulty he finally got the letter opened and began devouring its words. Dropping the book, he dashed out the doors again, ignoring Keiko who called after him.

Shin ran down the streets, the words of the letter still in his head. He stumbled and fell flat on his stomach but got up like nothing had happened despite his bleeding knee. He had just realize that Shiho had took everything upon herself, the true meaning to the promise she had made him make. His agitation only grew when he dashed up the stairs to the girl's apartment only to find a small not taped to the door which wrote, "Please throw these away," with a pile of furniture underneath it. He turned quickly and ran down to the streets once more.

Oooooooooooooooo

Shuichi hustled out of the police station with the murder weapon in his hand. Making his way to Shiho, he presented it and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Shiho replied.

"You want to keep something like this?" Shuichi asked. Shiho gave the pencil a quick look. "Won't you remember more about what happened because of it?"

"There are good memories to it too. It was originally my dead father's anyways," Shiho smiled then peeked up to the detective's eyes.

Shuichi took in a breath. "You know, if you make one lie, you'll have to come up with a billion more so that your first lie won't be found out. There's no future to a life like that. Not even god will forgive someone like that. Now then, do you have anything to say to me?"

Shiho thought about it for a moment. "Thank you for all that you've done," she smiled and walked away with a bow.

"Hey," Shuichi called to her. Shiho stopped and turned. "I think," he said, "That you've got something just like Irene Adler. You'll become a strong woman."

"Thank you," Shiho bowed again and walked away.

"With whatever evil that resides in your heart," Shuichi mumbled under his breath as he watched the girl leave.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Shin still ran down the streets of Kitama city. His heart pounded and his breath could no longer be caught up but he continued to run with a firm determination in his eyes.

(Letter)

Dear Shin,

I write this believing that you will read it some day. As to what happened, it's probably exactly as you think had happened. I don't have any regrets, but I was planning to die as well. I thought it would be best to eliminate everything that tied me to you. But, I, who was the most important link remained. I'm sorry.

I think God doesn't like me much. The belief that everything will end once I die that selfishly resided somewhere in the bottom of my heart wasn't even allowed by him. But if this be the case I will live to whatever end. It's a life that I earned by even killing my own mother. I'm going to someplace far. I won't tell you where.

From the public eye, you are already the son of the victim and I'm the daughter of the culprit. The fact that we're together is strange no matter how you think of it. Also, if that was to be revealed then it will all have been for nothing. From now on, let us stay as individuals who have never spoken, have never met each other before. I think that will be the best for the both of us.

But will it be okay for me to keep that? To me, that's you. You, who bloomed the lotus flower in my swamp like life. You, who taught me-- who thought that there wasn't anything good in life-- to laugh. But most of all, you, who saved me that night.

Shin, Thank you. I'm really happy to have met you. For the first time in my life, you made me feel glad to have been born.

You were my light, Shin.

(End letter)

Shiho stood at the train station, holding the pencil to her chest while tears dimpled on her chin.

"The train is arriving, please stand behind the yellow line," An announcement was heard.

The train stopped before her. The door opened. Wiping her tears with her sleeve, she began to step inside. Just as her first step landed within the transport a hand grasped her by her arm and yanked her back out forcefully, making her drop the pencil upon the floor.

"Wait," Shin gasped for air, looking up at her while hunched back, barely able to support his own weight without collapsing. Shiho watched him with amazement. The blood that still flowed from the wound in his knee. The sweat covered face, which drenched a small patch upon his T-shirt. "Wait Shiho! You bloomed my lotus flower too! I learned to laugh after I met you too! I thought that there are actually good things in life. I'm appreciate everything you've done for me deeply."

Fresh tears began to form in Shiho's eyes.

"You're…you're my light too!" Shin continued, "Don't leave. Please. I'll become strong, I'll become strong so you never have to do anything like this ever again! I'll never runaway anymore!"

Slowly, with a trembling hand, Shiho raised her arm and pointed to the entrance of the station. "Go," she instructed.

Shin bit his lips.

"Go, please," Shiho instructed again, tears pouring out this time, "it'll be dark soon."

Shin did not know how to respond. His eyes, built up with tears, looked about blankly. Noticing the pencil that had fallen to the ground he picked it up and flipped the letter to its back side and began to draw. Shiho watched him with curiosity. It took him about 15minutes before he finally finished. It was a cross illuminated by a light in the shape of a four point star. Though it was black and white, it was perfectly shaded to give a soft gentle appeal. For the first time, he managed to shade so perfectly with the mechanical pencil. Handing it back to the girl as another train pulled into the station, he watched Shiho get on and get taken away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

7 years passed. They were both now 17. Shin's original short cut hair had grown longer than average. The emerald glaze of his eyes however was still as strong as ever. For the past 7 years, every day, he waited for Shiho's return at the station. Every day at around the same time as when she had left.

An express train passed by. Inside, a girl stood, turning her head with the speed of the train as she passed the boy. Her orange-brown hair, cut short just above her shoulders bounced with the rhythm of the rail as she released a sigh.

_It was only 7years but a lot has changed. After I left, I moved in with an old lady by the name of Shiaki. I never dared set foot in his neighborhood in fear of seeing him again but I have gone to the city a few times for errands. The unfinished building was finally finished and I did not know it at the time but Shin had moved into it after his shop fell. Tanabe had spent all of their money. His mother had ironically bought the room where her husband was murdered and started a bar._

_No one probably still remembered me there. The only ones who might recall my name aside from Shin were Keiko-san from the library and one more, that man, Tanabe…_

_I was just beginning to believe that things will just continue on like it is. Nothing else would happen except for some harassments at school. Even that had faded quite a lot to a tolerable state since it was 7years ago and the fact that high school kids were more mature…to a point, in comparison to elementary. I had really believed that our road will never cross again…at least for another 8 years. That was when I saw him again, across the road from me, the tall sturdy figure with the curly hair. Detective, no, not any more, Agent Akai Shuichi. The light turned green and I began making my way toward him as he to me…_

_TBC…_

Geeze, another LONG chapter. I just wanted to finish up on what happened during their early childhood and look at that. How was it? I bet the fact that the chapters so far are so long has turned some people away from reading this story haha. For all those that are still reading, thank you very much and hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews:

Claude de Noctamblue: Well, the fact that this chapter revealed that Shin isn't Shuichi, I'm pretty sure everyone now knows who Shin is. That being said; however, I am planning to change his character from his usual stereotyped-fanfiction style.

SN1987A: Sorry about moving so fast. But this is really only the introduction to my story, how things got started. I didn't want to spend too much time on it since it's only a background event to link the future storyline. Hope I continued to get your support, thanks for the review!

Kris: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it so much, I really am.

Lynn: Thanks, I shall :-p

Thank you all for your reviews. It was a bit less than I had hoped but for those who did, I appreciate all your support. I hope you will all continue to read my stories!


	4. Ch3

Last Time

There were blocks of cement piled before the door.

"Um…What about…My mother?"

"I know its going to be hard on you but…"

For a split second, a smirk crossed the young child's lips

"I think it was a child…"

I had really believed that our road will never cross again…at least for another 8 years. That was when I saw him again, across the road from me, the tall sturdy figure with the curly hair. Detective, no, not any more, Agent Akai Shuichi. The light turned green and I began making my way toward him as he to me…

Ch3

(1997 Winter)

Shiho bit her lip. Pressing her feet forward one after another, she could feel weakness through her limbs. Her breath, despite all concealment, began to speed up, hinted by the increased tempo of the white puffs that were released from her mouth. They slid past one another. The girl turned back upon reaching the opposite side. 'Akai Shuichi,' she thought narrowing her eyes and turned back to the front to continue to her former destination.

Shuichi turned few moments later, squinting his eyes upon the figure of the girl he had just walked pass. The wind blew healthily, opening his grayish yellow trench coat like a bed sheet in a storm. He could sense it, he did not know how, but he could sense it. He could sense an aura that forms around individuals who are nervous like that of a guilty criminal. Without too much thought he continued his way to the station.

Ooooooooooooo

Shuichi walked up the stairs of the now finished building and stopped before a door. Above, a large board which wrote, "Pub Mary," decorated the otherwise pale white wall. Just as he was about to open the door it was pushed open by its owner, making him fumble as it nearly hit him in the face.

Mary jumped and bowed appologizing. With questioning looks toward the woman, he let himself in.

(Later that night)

The flirting between Mary and a few businessmen were cut short upon the entrance of her son. With certain surprise, she raised a brow at his unexpected return. The businessmen seemed to all retreat, realizing that the person they have been flirting with already had a child. Straightening her posture and pulling her shirt smooth, she asked, "What are you doing back here?"

"Did Tanabe-san come here earlier?" Shin asked.

"Tanabe? No, but that detective did come," Mary replied.

"Detective? What detective?"

"What was his name…Shuichi? Yeah, I think that was it," Mary recalled.

Shin thought his heart had skipped a beat.

I promise you that I will catch the killer for you  
I'll see you

The words of the man came echoing back to him. The way the detective's eyes watched him, the goodbye he seemed to specifically chose as though to allude to the fact that he will return. "A..and, what did he say?" Shin asked, gripping his pants.

"Something about me changing the door or something," Mary replied.

Shin's face paled as he turned to the entrance, then to the vent that was now sealed with metallic blinds. Something he did not realize he had done became blatantly obvious. A mistake that he didn't realize for the past seven years had just surfaced. By blocking the door with the cement blocks he had created a situation where the only place anyone could get out was through the vent; the vent that was impossible for an adult to crawl through.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Tanabe sat whistling as he counted the bills in his hand that he held like one would in a card game. "Ohhhh, I remember. Wasn't that guy only temporary?" he said.

Shin picked up a few empty pizza boxes and cans of beer and tossed it into the garbage can. "Who knows, maybe he came back. That's why I want to stop doing this for a while."

"Don't worry about it," Tanabe said, jumping before him with a cynical smirk, "Even if you were the real culprit, a culprit was already found." He counted 30thousand yens from his bills and splashed it into the boy's hands. "Besides, not even that Shuichi guy has so much time that he would reinvestigate something from 7years ago without any leads. Anyways, I'll see you," Tanabe patted the boy on his shoulders and headed out the door.

It was a cozy apartment with a small kitchen and a decent sized living room that doubled as a bedroom, just barely enough space for a couch, a TV, a desk, and an area for him to lay his futon at night. The computer, most likely the most expensive item in the place, hummed a low grown and beside it a collection of Sherlock Holmes by author Conan Doyle laid neatly together.

Gazing upon the hard and soft covers of the books, images of his past came back to him. The warm smile of 'that girl,' that brightened into his eyes that soon got replaced by a frown moist with tears, the memory of blood that seeped onto his hands when he slashed his father's throat and the smell of it that incinerated his nostrils. "I was the one who killed him," the girl had said. In order to seal the case forever, she and Shin, who became the daughter of the culprit and the son of the victim, had chosen to go to separate path. Two paths that they thought would never meet ever again.

For seven years, he had heard nothing from her. That was the deal, to become individuals who has never met, seen, or heard from before. Every day, he had gone to the station around the time when she had left. One sign, something that told him that she still existed in this world was all he wanted but he received no answer. Perhaps if he had seen through the reflection of the windows by the evening sun, he would have noticed a girl that watched him in the express train but he could not. There were one more place where he would go everyday in search for his forgotten love. That was the library, the same corner table beside the window where she use to sit diagonally across from him. Keiko had told him many times on how he should move on, how she would never return but now, she had told him so much that she had given up and decided to let the boy be.

He wished to see her once more. That was all he wished for. Even if she might have another someone, even if it may become the last time, she wanted to see her again…but not like the way it had happened.

Shin was laying on the roof of his high school when a shove on his shoulder woke him from his day dreaming.

"Long time Shin," a chuckle hissed from a boy's lips, "You still remember me? I was the one who found your old man."

Shin squinted his eyes. "Kazumoto?" he asked, then turning to the second boy who stood beside the first, he said, "who are you?"

"Oh..I um..I don't have anything to do with this," the boy backed away.

"Go stand by the door or something," Kazumoto kicked the teen away. Then, turning back to his main objective, he tossed a photo to Shin's chest and demanded, "1million yen."

Shin took the photo to his hand with confusion. As it came into view, his exhale was pushed back with speechless shock.

Oooooooooooooooo

Shiho stood before her open locker, holding her hand before her mouth. Rotting vegetables and egg white dripped from her head. Someone had shoved her locker full of garbage so that the moment she opened it, it would all poor out upon her, socking her with it's slimy gruel. Whispering entered her ear like nail to a chock board.

Looking to the door, she hasted toward it. A girl caught her on her shoulder just as she was about to exit. "Are you okay?" the girl asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Shiho replied despite the ill she felt in her stomach and tried to exit.

The girl caught her by her shoulder again, "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Kagemoto-san, I'm…" unable to contain her nausea, she fell to her knees and puked there on to the floor.

Hearing the gasps of disgust from the surrounding, Kagemoto secretly smirked.

(Time passes)

Sitting in the nurse's office, Shiho finally managed to calm her stomach after consuming a few small pills. The nurse had cleaned her by washing her hair and wiping the gunk on her high school uniform the best she could but an undeniable odor still wreaked from the girl.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse took a seat opposite her.

"Much better, thank you," Shiho nodded.

"If you want, you can go home for the rest of the day. I will speak to your teachers about what happened, I'm sure they won't mind," said the nurse.

"That won't be necessary, I'm feeling much better now. I'll head back to class now. There's still that mess that I have to clean up," Shiho forced a smile.

"Don't worry about the mess. A janitor will clean it up if they haven't already. This isn't the first time something like this happened to you, which means that you're a target of someone. The school's doing the best it can to find out who but you need to do your part in helping us find out who that is as well. Don't just let things like this happen and pretend it never did. Getting harassed then cleaning up the harasser's mess willingly, where's the logic in that. Go home for today," the nurse insisted.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, I can handle it," Shiho replied.

Three knocks were heard at the door as a girl poked her head through gently, careful not to intrude upon anything that might have been happening.

"Akari?" Shiho turned to the knock.

"Hey Shiho, you okay?" Akari took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shiho replied, "Kazuma-sensei, thank you for your concern but I'll be okay. I'm going to head back to class now, I'll see you," Shiho nodded and grabbed Akari's hand and pulled the girl along with her as she left the room.

The nurse watched the door close and gave a sigh.

Returning to her class, she found her mess had indeed already been cleaned, but as she went up to her locker, a word was spelled upon its inside with capital letter using permanent ink, "P E S T".

Just then, the janitor had returned with a cloth and a spray bottle. "Hello Taki-san, I'll clean up the rest," Shiho smiled as she took the two items from the Janitor's hand.

"I think you should talk to someone about these harassments," the old man replied, "it's getting far worse than just harmless pranks."

"I'm fine," Shiho smiled as she sprayed the cleaner upon the words a few times and began wiping.

"If you say so," the man sighed and took his mop and bucket and left the room.

"Who do you think would do something like this?" Akari asked.

"Who knows. Who ever it is, he or she has a lot of time on their hands," Shiho laughed.

"I'm not going to believe a letter like that okay," said Akari.

"Letter?" Shiho turned with confusion.

"You…don't know?" Akari swallowed. Shiho shook her head. "Don't get too surprised okay," Akari said, pulling out a small half folded paper from her bag.

Shiho took it and opened it. The moment she saw it, she retreated a few steps with a gasp.

Ooooooooooo

Shin held the photo in his hand, still not knowing how he should act. Kazumoto stepped beside him and put an arm around Shin's neck with a smirk. "That kid's dad," he said nudging to the teen who stood by the door, "likes to take photos and just happened to take this one. He didn't know why I wanted it but he gave it to me anyways."

Shin swallowed at the picture of his father extending a hand toward the entrance of the unfinished building and a girl with her head tucked down, about to enter. 'I..I see," Shin replied, pretending not to know what the teen was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know," Kazumoto laughed, "I wonder what your old man was doing bringing a young girl to a place like that."

Shin said nothing.

"1million," Kazumoto declared as he held the film to the photo against the sun smiling.

"I ain't got money like that," Shin protested.

"Well, that's your problem," Kazumoto gave Shin a pat on the back and made his way out back into the door.

Ooooooooooooo

Shiho gripped the letter firmly, slightly wrinkling the sides.

_The daughter killed the mother._

The letter wrote on its right side with photocopied letter that were originally cut out from other magazines. And upon the left, a news paper article was placed with the title,

_Was Miyano Kizumi's death really a suicide?_ In bold letters.

"Shiho?" Akari whispered.

"So..sorry, I just got a bit surprised, that's all," Shiho returned to reality.

"Of course you would…to a prank like this," Akari spoke with worry.

Shiho folded the letter neatly back and smiled to her, possibly the, only friend on campus.

Ooooooooooooo

Shin pillowed his arm under his head in his usual spot in the library, gawking to the corner diagonally opposite.

"Hey," a voice diverted his attention away from his focus. Keiko took a seat next to him.

"I know you're still waiting for her," she said gently, "but you have to remember. Her mother was a murderer and society as a whole is not too accepting toward a murderer's child. To her, you are someone…how to say…that brings back a past that she doesn't want to remember. If I was her, I doubt I would want to see you again even if I still loved you."

"Maybe," Shin sighed, eyes still looking to the corner.

"Tried to look forward, stop staying in the past," Keiko smiled and stroked the boy's hair before leaving him to return to her work.

Ooooooooooooo

Shiho sat at the station, peering down upon the letter she had received earlier that day. "The daughter killed the mother," she read as she bit her nail nervously.

"The express train is arriving, please stand behind the yellow line," an announcement was made as the train followed a few seconds later. Shiho stepped in, standing at the very front of the train, looking down sadly. "The door is closing, please watch for the closing door," the announcement sounded along with a bell.

Shiho turned to the front. Kakehashi station she had been waiting for approached. She squinted her eyes. The train passed the empty station slowly. "His not there…" Shiho said, resting her forehead upon the window with sadness in her eyes.

_For seven years, rain or shine, he had been there waiting for me. That was the first time I had seen him gone. Has he finally moved on? Has he decided to forget me? I could not blame him, it was seven years, but the thought was like a thousand knives stabbing me in the chest. A stream of tears flowed from my eyes. I really did think that, that meant the end between us. I should have known though, that God would not have allowed us to get off with what we've done that easy…_

_TBC…_

Short chapter. Is this good or should I make it 12pages-ish, this was 7pgs. I guess I'm a bit hypocritical since how I never like to read long chapters yet I made my first two chapters soooo long.

Reviews

SN1987: Of course I will involve the BO. What's Shiho's past without the BO lol.

-kristine x3- : Milky's cake factory was a store name. That was where the cake was bought for Shiho as a sign that said eat it and let me take naked pictures of you type of thing. I realized that the scene changes were choppy but this is my first try at making three things happen at the same time, Shuichi/Shin/Shiho. I'm working on it ( : P )

Kris: How did Shiho get into the BO? You will see, after I make her cry a hundred times more or something haha.

Nakhodchivost: I don't think many people liked golden apple, guess making Shiho a vixen didn't fly too well haha.


	5. Ch4

Last time-

Something he did not realize he had done became blatantly obvious. A mistake that he didn't realize for the past seven years had just surfaced. By blocking the door with the cement blocks he had created a situation where the only place anyone could get out was through the vent; the vent that was impossible for an adult to crawl through.

Shin swallowed at the picture of his father extending a hand toward the entrance of the unfinished building and a girl with her head tucked down, about to enter.

Shiho gripped the letter firmly, slightly wrinkling the sides.

_The daughter killed the mother._

The letter wrote on its right side with photocopied letter that were originally cut out from other magazines. And upon the left, a newspaper article was placed with the title,

_Was Miyano Kizumi's death really a suicide?_

_That was the first time I had seen him gone. Has he finally moved on? Has he decided to forget me?_

Ch4

"There were cement blocks blocking the door…" Shuichi read from an old record file in the record room, his once heavy American accent now only minimal.

A hand hit his shoulders with a loud slap although it didn't hurt. "Shuichi-san, we got a case," Akita announced.

"Let's get to it!" Shuichi replied energetically.

The two made their way down the stairs of the police station. "Did it bother you for 7 whole years?" Akita asked as he jumped the last few steps.

"Not the entire time," Shuichi replied.

"Is that why you came back?" Akita asked.

"Nah, I'm an agent now. Even if they made me stay in Japan seeing how I was here already anyways, I still can't reopen a case 7years ago without any leads, especially when the culprit was declared caught."

"So what did you tell them?" Akita asked knowingly.

Shuichi turned to him, slightly caught off guard, but after a moment of thought, chuckled and headed out the door without another word.

Ooooooooooooooo

Shin sat on the shores of the creek, gazing upon the waters that flowed with the trembling light of the moon. In his hand, he held the photo he had received earlier that day. 'I can't let it happen,' he said to himself in his mind.

The blocked doorway, the size of the vent, if Akai realized that fact, and if Akai decided to ask Kazumoto, and if Kazumoto shows him this photo, then all suspicions, without a question, will fall upon Shiho. He could not let that happen. An unbearable feeling of guilt dawned upon the teen as he tucked his head between his legs.

Discomfort brought his hand to his chest pocket, where it grasped the source. Pulling it out, he looked upon it with a sigh. Taking a long look upon its fat body, memories of his past came back to him again. The vision of the girl's smile, the vision of the death of his father, and the single tear he saw rolling down the girl's face as she made told him to make "the promise." Clicking the empty pencil, he released a tired grin. "I guess I have to kill him," he whispered, lying down upon the slope, "There's no other choice. I'll have to kill Kazumoto before Shuichi finds him." With another sigh, he staggered up and headed for his apartment.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Shiho sat before a large aquarium in her room. Above it, a pencil sketch of an illuminated cross hung proudly within its frames. Inside the small aquarium, a small flower bloomed upon its surface while its roots dangles below. She smiled to it, whispering, "Eight more years."

"Shiho?" a call came as a girl walked in.

"Okari, oneechan," Shiho waved to her tiredly without turning her focus.

Akemi Shizuku walked in, collapsing herself upon her bed with a breath of relief from a long day of university. "You looking at that flower again?" Akemi looked up as she snuggled into her sheets, "I don't know why you like those water grass so much."

"It's not water grass Oneechan," Shiho rolled her eyes, "It's called Nelumbo Lutea, or American Lotus. It's a floating leaf or immersed perennial. It can grow in shallow muddy water or water as deep as 6feet."

"Alright, alright," Akemi rolled up and took off her sweater, "My head already hurts from a day of chemicals. Geeze, how is it that you can talk about science to a science graduate like myself with words I don't know when you're still in high school! Oh well, it's just that I don't know why you had to raise one indoors when we have a pond outside."

"You have your computer and I have my lotus," Shiho pouted.

"My computer…then tell me why is it that 90 percent of what's on it is your junk," Akemi pouted.

Shiho forced out a few laughs and said, "Because you're a great sister?"

"Of course I am," Akemi laughed proudly.

"But," Shiho turned back, looking down to her lap, "sorry."

"Huh?" Akemi twisted her neck back.

"I know how it takes up a lot of room but to me, it symbolizes a friend of mine…as well as myself," Shiho muttered as she put her hands together and held them tightly together, "Sorry for being selfish but I…"

Shiho's eyes widened as arms held her in a warm embrace from behind. "Don't worry about it," Akemi whispered to her ear, "I guess I made you remember it again, sorry."

Shiho shook her head, curving her lips up, "I'm fine," she replied.

Akemi pressed her lips gently to the back of the girl's head, and then released it with a pat on her head. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you want to go now or after?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'll go after," Shiho replied.

"Alright," Akemi said and grabbed her pajamas and left the room.

Shiho rolled her chair to a table adjacent to her aquarium and pulled out a small book and a pen.

"Dear diary;

I look about my room, my home, and realize how well I'm doing. It's been nearly two years since mother died and Akemi oneechan has been taking great care of me. But I can't help wonder if this is okay? I can't help feeling that I don't deserve all this. I was lucky that I found a good home with people who care about me but what about him?

I worry about him. He did not show up at the station today. Did he forget me? If he has then I will let him be. If he has found someone else, I will let him be with that person. At least, that would be the right thing to do. Anybody knows what the right thing to do is. The problem is, will they…will I be able to do it?

January 7, 1997"

Ooooooooooo

Kazumoto locked his door behind him and made his way to his work. Nearby, Shin watched him walk down the street and waited for him to turn the corner before running after him.

Shin's pursuit got him to a fair sized factory. There, after making sure that Kazumoto had begun concentrating on his work, he made his way to the teen's locker to begin his search. Cloth pocket, pant pocket, even inside the shoes of the boy, he searched but could not find the films. A metallic jingle gave him a moment of relief as he pulled a pair of keys out from one of the jackets that clogged inside the messy locker.

Dashing out the building, Shin returned to Kazumoto's house and began trying the keys. He found a match on his first try and the door swung open with a groan. Shelves, cabinets, closet, inside the refrigerator, under the mattress, Shin searched restlessly and quickly but he still could not find the film. Without much time left before the boy would be going to lunch, Shin had no choice but haste back to the factory where he returned the keys back to its original location.

He exited the structure with a sigh. As he turned back, he noticed a figure in the distance walked calmly toward his direction. His eyes widened and dove into a near by passage instinctively. "Akai Shuichi, what's he doing here," he muttered. He peeked his head around the crate that provided his cover that moment. It was indeed Shuichi but the man did not seem to notice his presence.

As the agent closed in, he ducked back behind his crate into the shadows, though it was still high noon and the agent would have been able to spot him easily if the man had turned his head slightly to the right. It was a good thing the man did not recognize his backside from not seeing him for so many seasons when he walked pass.

"Yes?" a voice answered at the entrance structure. It was Kazumoto.

"Hello," Shuichi greeted with a tip of his head, "I am agent Akai," he presented his ID, "I have a question about the incident 7 years ago. It won't take very long."

Shin bit the back of his hand hard to prevent himself from lunging out. 'He knows,' cold sweat built about his forehead.

"7 years ago? Sure…I guess," Kazumoto answered.

"You said that there were cement blocks blocking the door so you couldn't open much of it. How much is this 'couldn't open much,'" Shuichi squinted his eyes.

Kazumoto thought for a while. "As a matter of fact, I don't think it opened at all," he answered.

Shin froze as a trickle of blood ran down the back of his hand.

"I see…didn't open at all huh…" Shuichi smirked, "Thank you, you've been of great help," he bowed and walked away. A feeling made him stop before a small dead end passageway. No one was there. With a shrug, he continued down the bank of the river where the factory was located. For if he shifted his eyes down a few more inches, he would have seen a spot of blood that splattered upon the ground.

Oooooooooooooo

Sounds of gasps continued even after the bell for the following class sounded. All students headed back to their rooms except one. Shiho clenched her fist tight at the wall collaged with wanted posters with the picture of her in the middle, circled. Without a sound, she began ripping the papers down.

"Maybe you really should talk to the counselor about this," Akari said to her after school while they made their way out the gates.

A camera shutter clicked, brining their attention toward it. A boy jumped from the bushes and gave a proud snicker yelling, "Yes!" and ran out the school court yard.

"You pest!" Kagemoto spat, chasing the boy all the way to the gate, "Don't you dare come back!" With an exhale; she made her way toward Shiho. "Those guys are from some rusty old factory called Okata Manufactures or something. They always come to our school taking pictures of us and try to blackmail us for money or…our bodies. You should be careful, you're…pretty cute so…" she warned and walked away.

"Thanks," Shiho replied politely.

"Hey," Akari nudged Shiho on the side, "Is the person responsible for all this…Kagemoto-san?"

The word 'pest' and how the girl had stopped her when she saw her trying to make a run to the washroom flashed into Shiho's mind. She turned with a forced smile saying, "We don't have any evidence to say that." And walked away.

"Is it because it's true?" Akari called after her. Shiho froze. "Is that why you don't say anything?" Akari asked again, "B..but…even if it was true, it doesn't mean that you're the one to blame. I understand how you don't want others to know but…I just think that…trying to conceal it when everyone already knows the truth…how should I say…hurts too much or…if you're going through all that trouble just to hide it then it's like saying to everyone how you've changed your name and trying to restart as a different person now or…"

Shiho turned, just barely able to hold her smile across her face, "You're right," she nodded and walked away.

Akari was about to chase after her but a feeling of guilt made her stay where she was. Shiho turned to her, her hands tucked in at her chest. "You know me well Akari. I guess I'm just selfish. I'm a selfish immature girl you know," Shiho waved her goodbye.

"Shiho…" Akari frowned.

Oooooooooooo

"If you don't stop, I'll call the police!" Akemi shouted into the phone and slammed it just as Shiho walked through the front door of the house.

"What's wrong?" Shiho asked, kicking off her shoes.

The phone rang again. Shiho picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey," the snickering of boys sounded on the other end, "I heard that you'll do it for 1000yen, is that true?"

Shiho slammed the receiver down. Without even the time for her to turn, the phone rang again. Picking up the phone, she ripped off the phone line. She turned laughing, "I wonder if our phone is written in some prank-caller's book."

"Shiho," Akemi said strictly, "Let's go to your school. It's happening again right? You got harassed when you went to public schools too. You should know better than anyone else that nothing would get solved unless you do something."

Shiho stuttered and eyed the door. "I'm going to go find some graffiti," she said and walked hastily to the door.

"Do you plan to run like that all your life?" Akemi called. Shiho froze. "You can't erase your past completely. Even if you could, do you think you could be happy like that?"

Shiho turned reluctantly, "I think you're thinking too much about this," she said, trying to hold her tears by taking deeper breath, "I'm fine, I really am. I'll off now," she said and ran out the door.

Shiho made her way down the street with a bottle of cleaner and a cloth that already lost its original color from usage. Finding graffiti was no longer anything she had trouble with. She had become experienced with such things that she knew exactly where they would be if there were any. She made her way inside a men's washroom of a station and turned on the lights. A tear rolled down her cheek and a smirk formed to her lips.

Her phone number, 1000yen, hearts and pictures---both real and drawn (in unspeakable positions not meant for youth to see)---were painted unusually well considering it came from a spray can upon the mirrors and walls of the station.

_To try to conceal something that everyone already knows…(Akari)_

_Do you plan to run like that for the rest of your life?(Akemi)_

_There's no future to a life like that. (Shuichi)_

"Shut up," Shiho muttered.

_Not even God will forgive someone like that_

"Shut up!" Shiho shouted and threw her cloth hard against the mirror to her reflection.

Ooooooooooooooo

Shin walked slowly down the alleyway, his empty pencil clicking periodically in his hand. "Looks like I will have to kill him after all," he muttered, taking another step and clicking his pencil again, "But if I do something like that…then it would really never see her again…but that would probably be the best for the both of us."

Rain began to pour when he stepped upon the bridge of the creek. He placed a palm on the handrail, looking back at where he had come from, then forward to where he was headed. "Why," he asked, "Shiho…Why isn't anybody there?" His pencil slid from his hand, landing upon the ground with an echo in the rain. "Why am I so alone!" he demanded and fell to the wet cement on his knees. Lowering his head to his arms; tears flowed, disguised by the rain, down his face. He retrieved the pencil into his palm and stood back up. Wiping his face with his soaked sleeve, he continued down the path.

His legs took him to the station. He didn't intend to make his way there but it seems his mind still was not ready to accept the decision he had thought of making. The tracks were empty. A few dim lights lit the immediate vicinity but the distant was dark. The tiny office for the station guard was the only part of the station that could be called well lit. Just when he was about to take a seat in one of the benches, the voice of a girl whispered to his ears.

It had come from inside the office. Shin tuned in, feeling something he could not describe to the voice.

"I'm sorry about this," the girl bowed as she exited the office.

An officer followed her, holding a bucket of water in his hands. "You should learn to stand up for your self. It'll save me some troubles as well," the officer said.

The girl apologized and bowed again.

"Be careful okay?" the man smiled and handed her the bucket, then went back inside.

Shin blinked a few times, making his way after her. The girl went to the washroom but she had gone into the men's side. Shin walked in after her cautiously. Walking around the corner, he saw the girl wiping the walls diligently. His eyes turned to its contents then widened upon one line, "Miyano Shiho."

His chest filled with anxiety and stun. With an uncertain voice, he called to her. "Um…"

Shiho turned. The movement of her mouth signaled a silent gasp.

"Um…Is that…" Shin took a step forward.

"My..my friend is…getting harassed so…" Shiho replied and turned back to her work, showing her back to him.

"If you had a time machine, would you go to the future or would you go to the past?" Shin asked. No answer came. His breathing began to speed up. "Which do you like better, Happy or Sad endings?" Again, no answer came, but the girl's movement slowed. Shin took another step forward. "Do you know of the flower that grows in a swamp?" he asked.

The girl's actions stopped as she turned trembling toward him. "It actually…doesn't exist," Shiho answered with a sniffle and a deep breath, "But…it was beautiful. It was really, really beautiful," Shiho smiled and looked up at him, tears trickling from her eyes.

Shin lunged to her and held her tightly in his arms. "It's really you," he choked, embedding his face into her shoulder. Shiho released the cloth in his hand and grasped the boy's wet jacket. "It's you, it really is you," Shin pulled her tighter against him.

"You're sweating a lot," Shiho laughed with her chokes.

"Sorry," Shin whispered.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The rain stopped. The two returned to Shin's apartment where Shin showed her the picture. "I see," Shiho sighed, biting her nail nervously as she gazed down at the 7year old photo.

"Maybe I should turn myself in. I can tell them that I did both of the murders. Tell them how I snuck into your house and turned on the gas and…" Shin suggested.

"No," Shiho smiled, "I already told the police that the pencil belonged to my mom.

"Sorry Shiho," Shin muttered, "I've been regretting it all this time. If I had turned myself in that time, you wouldn't have become a murderer at least. I can't help thinking that even though I may have not been able to make your life happy, perhaps I could have at least made it not unhappy." Shiho lowered her hand from her mouth pensively. Shin continued, "The ones that screwed up your life, no matter who says, is me and my dad." Growling, Shin snatched the photo from Shiho's hand forcefully, "What ever, it'll all be over once I kill Kazumoto and Shuichi and I turn myself in to the…" A hard blow flung across his face; cutting him off before he could finish.

Shiho pushed him into a chair, glaring down upon him with frustration. "Do you even know what my happiness is?" she hissed, "Why do you think I've been trying to act like we never knew one another! It's cause people will hear the word Miyano and they'll remember more about the case right!" Shiho knelt down and gripped his sweater, "Why do you think I've been taking the express train everyday?" she asked, giving the speechless boy a few shake, "It's cause if I went on the regular line, I would get off! You're always standing there so I would want to get off there! No matter what people say to me, no matter what people do to me, all I've done was smile back…Why do you think I pretended to not know you for 7years! So that I can walk with you again damn it! Once the prescription comes…we'll be able to walk with each other under the sun again like we use to…holding our hands, talking about how we killed them then comforting each other by saying how we didn't have any other choice back then. There's only one person in this world that I can talk about things like that to," tears began flowing from Shiho's eyes again and her anger calmed down now, "I don't have anyone else in this world except you right now Shin," she said and leaned against his chest, closing her eyes.

After a few minutes, Shin pushed her aside gently and took the photo to his hand. "It's been seven years so I don't think the police can make any sudden moves unless they have the photo," he said.

_For the rest of the night, we discussed about how we can escape from our dilemma. It was a plan where it seemed like everything depended upon luck but it was what we settled with before parting. We no longer had a place to return. To anyone else, it may have seemed like dashing further in to the forest but I didn't mind. I was with him, no matter how dark it may get, I know that he will be there with me. The following day, ignoring my conscience and throwing away my soul, I put a letter into Kagemoto's locker._

_TBC…_

Reviews

Kris: Fast update, hope you're still alive.

Nakhodchivost: Not quite 15 pages but oh well. Hope you liked it!


	6. ch5

Last time

"I don't think it opened at all."

"I see…didn't open at all huh…"

"Do you plan to run like that for the rest of your life?"

"Do you know of the flower that grows in a swamp?"

"It actually…doesn't exist," Shiho answered with a sniffle and a deep breath, "But…it was beautiful. It was really, really beautiful,"

It was a plan where it seemed like everything depended upon luck but it was what we settled with before parting.

Ch5

(Flashback)

Shiho sat blankly, still staring at the plan they had just drawn out. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked swallowing.

Shin made a smile and nodded.

The boy walked the girl out to the intersection. Shiho turned to him, unable to meet him in the eye. "I'm sorry," she said wearily.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm fine with it, really I am. We're only doing what has to be done…so that one day we can walk under the sun again, together," Shin smiled.

"Are we…" Shiho blurred the words softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll see you," the girl waved and headed away.

By the time she had gotten home, Akemi had already fallen asleep. Settling herself in front of her desk, she pulled out her diary.

"Dear Diary,

Me and him has been walking in the shadows the entire time. But we managed to get this far because we had something that acted in replacement of the light. He is my as I am to him, the sun that was lost with the murders of our parents.

Is that why neither of us has gone to the authorities to relieve ourselves of our guilt? I've said before, everyone knows what the right thing is, the problem is that they don't do it.

(End Flashback)

Kazumoto Takisuke opened his locker to realize that his hat was missing. "Takisuke, you have a phone call," a woman called. Putting his hat finding off, he went to pick up his call.

"Hello?" Takisuke answered.

"Kazumoto? It's me, Shin. You mind coming to Ginboshi Theatre right now?" Shin asked.

"The hell are you talking about, where's my money?" Takisuke grunted.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you about that once you get here," Shin said and hung up the phone.

Half an hour later, Kazumoto arrived before the Ginboshi theatre. It was a moderate sized theatre and not a theatre where he would usually go with friends due to the distance and the quality.

"Kazumoto," Shin called after seeing the boy checking his watch before the front door.

"You got my money yet?" Kazumoto asked.

"About that, I haven't managed to get all of it yet so here," Shin answered and handed him a movie ticket.

"What's this?"

"I apologize for the money so take this for now okay?"

"Are you playing with me?" Kazumoto furrowed his brow and grabbed the ticket.

"I'll get the money by tomorrow," Shin assured.

Kazumoto looked to Shin with uncertainty but accepted the ticket as a temporary payment and went into the theatre.

Watching the boy disappear into the crowd, Shin gave whispered, "good," and checked the time—5:15.

Oooooooooo

Kagemoto Eriko unfolded the letter, leaning against her locker.

"Dear Eriko-sama  
I apologize for this sudden letter.

My name is Takeda Tomohiko from Matsuke high school.

You probably do not know me.

But I've been watching for a long time now.

If you will allow me, I would like to meet with you in person and tell you how I feel.

If you accept my invitation, please meet me at the harbor tonight at 6:00pm. I'm quite shy so please come alone."

Eriko snickered at the last line. 'He might be cute,' she thought made her way out the door.

"Kagemoto-san," Shiho called just as Eriko was about to walk out the school gate, "Don't you have a club meeting?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm meeting some old friends today. Tell them I won't be coming," the girl smirked pleasantly and ran out.

Oooooooooooo

Shin sat in the shadows of the crates. He was dressed in pure black; a dark hoody, dark work pants, hands hidden under a pair of black gloves. Pulling out a camera from his pocket, a sudden flash of his past crossed his mind. He blanked it out immediately. The winter sun had fallen and the street lights began to turn on one after another. Shin began to shiver as he turned to a warehouse across from where he was hiding, but it wasn't from the cold. He checked his watch, it was 6:00 now. He gave a hard swallow and tried to clear his mind with the sound of water that flowed near by.

Hearing footsteps, Shin straightened up and glued his back against the crate. Kagemoto walked passed, twirling her cell phone in her hand, still giggling about what her secret admirer that finally revealed himself to her looked like. Forcing away all righteous thought, Shin lunged out. Before the girl could react, he covered her head with a bag and dragged her to the floor.

Oooooooooooooo

In a near by church, Akari tapped the shoulder of her friend who started with a jump. "I thought we could go home together?" the girl asked.

Shiho smiled and nodded, "Can we go stop by at the flower shop first?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess," Akari shrugged.

The two walked down the dark alley way. To Akari, her friend seemed to be acting unnaturally but then, she knew that when Shiho went to the church, it was because she had something on her mind that bothered her. Through long years of friendship, she had learned it was unwise to ask her what that something might have been.

"What are you getting at the flower shop?" Akari asked.

"I…" the girl trailed off, seeing something on the floor.

"What is it?" Akari asked swallowing.

It was a girl's school uniform from their school. The two's eyes moved up simultaneously to an open door of a warehouse before them. Shiho moved in first. Her mouth gapped open as she entered the dark corridor. With the moon light that snuck in through the door, she noticed a trail of clothing that lead its way to a small glow behind a few boxes. A skirt, a pair of socks, a braw, as the two turned the corner, the scene made Akari gasp a short scream. Kagemoto laid naked with her hands bound and unconscious on the cold floor of the warehouse. Her face was turned to the floor and though she was no longer in a state where she was aware, the bound girl appeared unharmed. On the floor a few paces away from the body laid a small cap, tossed carelessly just out of the light of the small lamp.

Ooooooooooooo

Shin dashed through his front door and locked the door behind him. Curling up upon the nearest chair he found, he tried to calm his trembling body by taking a few deep breath. Grabbing one hand with the other, he desperately tried to make it stop shaking but all ended in vain. Wobbling to the kitchen, he fixed himself a glass of water and chugged it down with one gulp. His heart still pounded and his breathing remained uneven but he could feel the water giving him a bit of relief. Pulling out the camera from his pocket, he set the object on the counter, looking at it with horror. "What have I done," he whispered.

A patrol car pulled over in front of Teikou Police Department and turned off its two-tone siren. An officer lead the two girl out gently. Akari was still in tears from the shock and Shiho consoled her to an extent she felt appropriate. The two arrived in a small office where an old detective greeted them.

"I'm sorry for brining you girls in but I want you two to know that this is not an interrogation. I am detective Gifuki, in charge of this station. We are simply following a protocol. You kids were the first to find the victim so that is why you were brought here. It is only standard procedure so don't be scared, alright?" the detective comforted.

The two girls nodded. "Excuse me," Shiho said, unsure if she was allowed to speak.

"Yes, what is it?" the detective turned to her.

"How's Kagemoto-san?" she asked.

"Oh, she is fine. There wasn't any exterior damage that we could find so far and thought we can't be sure of anything interior, we're pretty certain there aren't anything that might endanger her life," the detective answered.

"I see, thank you," Shiho said with a look of relief.

"Now then, have there ever been anyone hanging around outside your school or someone always following you girls home like a stalker or anything?" the detective asked.

"Not especially," Akari said in the breaks of her chokes.

"But," Shiho cut in hesitantly.

"Go ahead, everything you say in this room will stay in this room," the detective assured her.

"I think Kagemoto-san said something about kids that worked at a near by factory were taking photos of the girls of our school and used it to blackmail us…right?" she asked Akari.

The girl nodded.

"I think the name was…Okata Manufactures or something," Shiho said.

15minutes later, the first of the employees that fit the age range given by the two girls had arrived for questioning.

"What's you name," the detective asked.

"My name is Kujimura Makoto," the boy answered, still confused about what was happening.

"Tonight, a girl from a private school was attacked. From our sources, we heard that you kids have been taking pictures of the girls and blackmailed them for it?" the detective asked in a harsh tone.

The boy turned white. "I..I swear it wasn't me!" the boy jumped.

The detective smirked, 'a hit on the first try,' he said to himself. "Then why were you taking the pictures?" he asked, this time, entering a full interrogation tone.

"P..please, I didn't do anything. I only took the pictures and sold them to my colleagues. I didn't attack anyone, I swear!" the boy said nervously, waving his hands with fear in belief that the police had thought he was the one who did it.

"Do you have any recognition to this?" the Kifuki said, handing the boy a hat.

"Yes, I believe that belongs to Kazumoto-senpai," the boy answered.

Within minutes of hearing those words Kazumoto was brought in for questioning. In a confined room, Kazumoto sat face to face with a light blinding him at his face.

"I told you, I was watching a movie between 5:30 and 7:00," Kazumoto said, weaving his fingers through his hair.

"Then why the hell was this found at the scene!" the detective demanded.

"How should I know!" Kazumoto bit his lips and pulled on his hair.

"Watching a movie by your self doesn't count as an alibi damn it!" Kifuki exclaimed.

Kazumoto was forced to spend the night in custody. When morning arrived, due to lack of evidence, the police released the boy, giving him strict warnings. Just as he reached his front door, Shin arrived as well.

"Umm, I've got the money," Shin said, pulling up a dark sport bag.

"I'll give you your stuff," Kazumoto said in a quivering voice, "I'll give you it so help prove my alibi." With that, Kazumoto opened his door and walked in.

"Did something happen?" Shin asked.

Ooooooooooooo

A few days passed since the incident. With Shin's cooperation, Kazumoto was released and the police was devoid of a suspect once more. Though more questionings were held toward other employees of Okata Manufactures, none brought them any new leads.

"Thanks for coming day after day," Mrs. Kagemoto said, brining the two girl's some refreshments.

"It's fine, any news on the culprit?" Shiho asked.

"Nope. Even Eriko don't remember it. She got covered by a bag and lost consciousness soon after and don't remember anything. It was lucky her that she wasn't harmed in anyway but…"

"and have you spoken with the police?" Shiho asked.

"My husband says that for her future, it's probably best not to make any accusations. That being said…um…" the mother looked to the two.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Shiho said with a smile.

Akari nodded, giving few questioning glances to Shiho.

The two girls said goodbye to the mother and headed down the road toward the station. "Really, what kind of person would do something like this?" Akari said to her long time friend.

"Sorry?" Shiho asked, missing what the girl had just said from being consumed in her own thoughts.

"I think someone that would do something like this is inhuman!" Akari glared.

"Y..yeah, that person really must be…," Shiho replied with a smile.

"I'll see you," Akari waved and headed toward her train.

Ooooooooooo

Shin sat in his room, looking down at the burning film with pity. "Why do things like this always go so well?" he said to himself.

Turning his focus to another set of film set beside his camera and a plastic tray with a bundled white rope, anger built up in his chest. With a sudden eruption of rage, he smashed the items on to the floor. Tears began to pour from his eyes. His hand grasped the camera as though, wanting to crush it into dust.

_we'll be able to walk with each other under the sun again like we use to_

The words echoed in his mind. Shin clenched his eyes shut and inhaled deeply.

By the time I realized that I had made Shin do the exact same thing his father had done to me, it had all already happened. If there is a person in this world that knows, then please tell me. Why was I born? Why were we born? Was it to repeat things like this over and over again? What do we still have to live for from now on? But no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't find an answer. I couldn't find any…except one.

The following morning, unable to let that thought be dismissed, I ran to his house. No body was there. A thought crossed my mind, sending chills into my bones. Maybe he had left me for good this time, not wanting to repeat any of this again. I wanted to hear from him, a word, a signal, anything if he was to disappear from me again.

I ran to the library and dove to the mystery section. Perhaps, just maybe, he had left me a message in the same way I had left him. That was my thought. Flipping through the pages of Conan Doyle's masterpieces, my heart began to race. At the last one, a paper plopped to the floor when I gave the book a shake. Slowly, I picked it up and opened the half folded sheet. An array of colors blinded me, sending tears to my eyes. It was a picture of a sunrise with two shadows leaned back upon a field. The faces were hidden but the shapes of the shadow made it obvious that it was he and I. My head tilted to the side, resting comfortably on his shoulders. At the top, at a spot most brightly lit by the rising sun, was the date, Nov 22, 2005, the date of our prescription.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned. He stood with his hand extended to me and his back hunched. I took his hand a whispered, "I'm fine, thank you," and brushed the tears from my eyes.

Hey Kudou-kun, do you think what we wanted was unfair? All we wanted was to live life peacefully, to not have to worry about anything and live peacefully till the end of our days. Thanks to you, I can't do that any more but I'll get into that later.

To every action, there is a reaction. While all this was happening, Kazumoto had gone to his local police station.

"Inspector," Kazumoto called.

Shuichi, who was just coming back from lunch, turned to the teen just before entering the front door. The two men's eyes met. A strong determination burned in the teen's pupils. "What is it," Shuichi asked.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," Kazumoto said, "It's about Motobito Shin."

A smirk aroused on Shuichi's face and excitement grew within him. He had waited 7 years to hear those words and his it had finally come. "Let's talk inside," he said calmly and invited the teen in.

TBC…

No reviews…sigh…


	7. Ch6

Ch6

'November 22, 2005'

Shiho ran her fingers down the small picture gently, admiring beyond its illustration. Placing the paper back into the cover of the book, she smiled to Shin politely, wiping her tears from the corners of her eyes, then put the book back before taking another. Shin pulled the girl up and turned away with a nod. Shiho could only smile, '8 more years until we meet each other for the first time,' she made her way to a seat, her old seat, and began reading.

Keiko came around the corner on one of her routine book returns when she took notice of the couple seated diagonally opposite one another. 'It couldn't be,' she thought, but as she turned her attention to the boy, she realized that for the first time after 7 years, he was actually reading in his seat.

Oooooooooooooo

"I told you, I got set up by Motobito!" Kazumoto shouted desperately to the detective.

"What does Motobito have to gain from doing something like that?" Akita asked.

"How the hell do I know! I just know he did," the teen continued his spasm.

Shuichi turned, thinking over the matter.

The boy was sent home with the words, "We'll look into it," from the agent. Though Shuichi had not said the words with great enthusiasm, making the boy leave dissatisfied, the agent would have began his investigation immediately if it wasn't for his current case write up. Night had fallen by the time he had finally finished his write up and had time to visit Teikou Police Department.

"This would be the file detective Shuichi," Gifuki handed the agent the binder, "Take your time." The man waved and exited.

"Thank you," Akita called after the man.

Shuichi had begun reading already. He read word for word and tried to find any significance that may arise from it before turning to the preceding page. His eyes came to a stop and narrowed to one particular name. "Akemi Shiho," he whispered.

"I believe that is exactly who you think she is," Akita said calmly.

"How do you know?" Shuichi turned.

"Well, I had nothing to do while you were finishing up the write up so I came here earlier and did a little research of my own," Akita grinned.

"You bastard," Shuichi growled.

"Yes, anyways. I found an article in the obituary section. Her name was Akemi Taiko. She adopted a 10years old girl, 5years before her death," Akita said.

Shuichi nodded. "Miyano Shiho and Motobito Shin is involved in the same case, I don't think coincidence can cut it this time," Shuichi said and laced his fingers under his chin.

Standing, the agent motioned to the door.

"Where you going Shuichi-san?" Akita asked.

"Just a quick walk," Shuichi replied and walked out.

The man's eyes were filled with intensity as he made his way down the night street. It seemed like it would scorch the earth before it from its focus. "I'm not going to let you two get away this time," he said looking to the distance.

It's true, I and Shin had made the decision of living as separate individuals for the next eight years. Until then, we weren't going to be involved in eachother's lives. The problem was, neither of us knew what we would do for the next eight years. Both of us, because of our past escapes of memorizing encyclopedias, were seen as geniuses by some. I remained true to my studies so my marks were always first in the school.

Shin was different. Unlike me, he wasn't the type that went to school. He found it boring cause he already knew everything. He didn't even bother going to exams so no one knew of his genius…not many at least.

"I'm sorry," Eriko said as the three girls made their way down the street toward her house, "Sorry for making you guys come home with me everyday. I'm just too scared to go home alone now, hope you both can understand."

"Don't worry about it, right?" Akari said cheerfully nudging Shiho.

"Y..yeah!" Shiho returned from her thoughts to reality.

"By the way, did you decide on your university yet?" Akari asked, "Wait, you already got your scholarship from Tokyo didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'll be in Toudai (Tokyo Daigaku: Tokyo University) next year," Shiho answered.

"I'm thinking of going there too actually," Akari said, "You think I can get in?"

"Sure, why not. What was your mark, 98? I'm pretty sure you could get in," Shiho said after a short moment of thought.

"What about you Eriko-san?" Akari said.

"I'm thinking about Keidai (Keio Daigaku: Keio University)," Kagemto said, checking every corner nervously.

The house of the frightened girl came into view as the three turned their last corner. Shiho's steps came to a stop upon seeing a silhouette of a man against the setting sun.

"Thanks," Eriko said with a short bow, "Would you like to come in?"

"I wouldn't mind," Akari said smiling warmly.

"Maybe another time for me," Shiho said with some nervousness.

"How come?" Akari asked.

"I promised Akemi-Oneechan that I help her with an assignment of hers," Shiho answered, "In fact, I'm running a bit late already so I'll be heading home now if that's alright with you two."

"If you say so," Akari shrugged.

Shiho gave a quick wave and walked away. As soon as she turned the corner her steps quickened. "What's he doing here," she said to herself, "He shouldn't have been involved with the case. Is he on to us?" her eyes opened with a jolt, "Shin! Did he find out that both him and I had been involved? That must be why. So what do I do now? Do I call him and warn him?" she debated as her hand reached for her cell phone without her notice.

Ooooooooooooooo

A well-rounded teen laughed as he talked into his cell phone. "Kishigura Kenji," Tanabe introduced, "he was going nuts cause he ran out of money to pay for his phone bill so I brought him with me."

"Okay…" Shin raised a brow, "Do you even know what we're doing?" he asked turning his attention to the tubby teen.

"Of course I do," the teen said excitedly as he folded his phone closed, "We basically get a girl and a guy together for prosti…"

"The next few words that comes out of your mouth better be 'part time job'" Shin warned.

Kanji chuckled and nodded.

"Hey," Shin said strictly to the new comer after lagging a few steps behind Tanabe, "remember, this is a job. They're merchandise, be careful or you won't live to have a child of your own."

"Sure, no problem!" Kenji laughed, sticking his thumb into the air.

"I really wonder if you know what you're getting yourself into," Shin sighed and continued up the stairs.

Tanabe opened the door and the two boys followed. A few girls and guys talked inside the room and waved to their entry. "This is Kenji, his new so go easy with him," Shin said plainly, "Keisuke, you got last week's money yet?" Shin turned coldly.

The man tossed him an envelope. Tanabe snatched it mid air before it could fly all the way to its original destination. "50,000 yen, it better all be here," Tanabe pulled down his sunglass to look at the man.

"It's all there, don't worry," the man smirked.

The girls giggled to the new comer's nervousness and whispered between them of how the boy's chubbiness made him look cute.

Shin rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table.

Oooooooooooooo

The sun had completely gone down by the time Shiho arrived back at her home. She pushed the gate open but that was where she stopped. 'I know I shouldn't,' she thought, 'but I have to!' with that, she turned away from her home, back to the station. A police siren sounded nearby. Instinct made her hand grab her hood and cover it over her head. It wasn't until after she had done the action she had realized what had came over her. She was a criminal on the run. She couldn't say the thought had never crossed her mind before but now, her body acted on its own accord. She took her hands off her hood. They were shaking for reasons she didn't know. Griping them tightly, she began moving again.

Ooooooooooooo

Sounds of chattering continued in the tiny apartment of Tanabe. Shin lowered his pencil after finishing the last few transaction statements to Tanabe's account. He turned to the group that huddled on the couch, all with one thing on their mind. 'Bunch of idiots,' Shin thought. "Tanabe," he called and the man turned from his seat, "I finished your statements, I'm gonna go home," he said.

"Sure, whatever," Tanabe replied.

"Hey Kenji, you leaving with me or gonna stay here?" Shin called.

"Are you nuts, of course I'm staying here," Kenji replied amongst the giggles from the girls, "I still haven't had my fun tonight yet," he winked.

"Enjoy," Shin rolled his eyes and headed home.

Oooooooooooooooo

Shiho rang the door bell to the empty house. Getting no answer, she curiously moved her way to the side window and peeped in. It was dark inside. From the small window, she could see the kitchen with dishes that were still unwashed since her last visit. 'I guess he isn't home,' she frowned.

"Shiho?" a voice called from behind.

The girl jumped. "Shin!" she yelped.

Shin gasped and ran to her. Opening the door, she yanked the girl in. "What are you doing here!" he said, keeping his voice low.

"I came to see you?" Shiho looked up.

"Are you insane! What if someone saw…no, no you didn't," Shin narrowed his eyes, "You're not that stupid, I know. So what's happened?"

"I think Shuichi is on to us," Shiho replied coldly.

Shin sighed, half from what he heard and half to calm himself. "Have you heard anything? How much does he know?" asked the boy.

"I'm not sure, but I saw him at Kagemoto's house questioning the mother earlier today," Shiho said, inviting her self in and sitting on his couch.

"We probably don't have to worry, I mean he can't exactly bring us in for questioning. He has no evidence," Shin said, following her to the living room.

"Why? How? He wasn't even suppose to be involved with the case, that's why we chose that area!" Shiho bit her nail.

"If my guess is correct, most likely, Takisuke went to him. I saw Shuichi go to him asking about the door," Shin said.

"The door?"

"Never mind, the point is that Takisuke went to him making a case about us and Akai is trying to make the case stand right now by having the Kagemoto family give a damage report to the police to ask for further investigation," Shin hissed.

"That's not good," Shiho shifted her glance.

"Yeah, so…" Shin made his way to the covert and pulled a white envelope, which had a bulge in the middle, and handed it to Shiho.

"What's this?" asked Shiho.

"It's the photos and film I took of Kagemoto that night," Shin said.

"Wait…are you telling me to…" Shiho gasped.

"Well we have to do something right!" Shin spat.

"Shin, this is going too far!" Shiho spat.

"Then give me a better idea," Shin said glaring.

Shiho took the photo to her hand and bit her lip. "Aren't we just adding sin upon sin?" Shiho said after a pause, "I mean, I would prefer just living normally without any more things happening. We said goodbye that time and nothing happened for 7 years right. Maybe this will die down too. Maybe we'll have another 7 peaceful years," Shiho said.

"7 peaceful years…well, I'm glad to hear that you managed to live the last 7years peacefully, but remember, if you stumble, I have to fall with you." Shin said coldly.

Shiho's mouth opened to say no but how could she have. A sense of guilt came over her and she lowered her eyes. Seeing the depressed look on the girl's face, Shin came to realize how inconsiderate his words had just been, "Shiho, I didn't mean…"

Before he could finish, his cell phone rang and vibrated in his pant pocket.

"Hello?" Shin answered, still looking toward the girl apologetically, "Tanabe-san? Sure' I'll be over soon…"

Ooooooooooooooo

Mary swayed up the stairs of the now-complete building after locking her pub a few levels below. Her face was still a bit red and her breath reeked of alcohol. Approaching the hallway to her home, a figure came out from behind the shadows. "Mrs. Mary Motobito," the man called.

Mary squinted her eyes at the silhouette of the man a bit before realizing who it was. "Inspector Akai, how you doing?" she asked cheerfully with a drunken tone.

Mary opened her door and entered. Shuichi followed. "Your son's still not home?" Shuichi asked.

"Sorry to tell you but he rarely comes home anymore," Mary replied.

"I see, do you know where he is?" Shuichi continued.

"That's something I would like to ask," Mary chuckled.

Looking about the small living room, one particular framed picture caught the man's attention. The large charcoal drawing of the grand pirate ship. Shuichi had remembered it from his last visit from before they had moved. "That's your son's drawing isn't it?" he asked, "You still have it huh," he smiled.

"Y..yeah, sort of," Mary said, rubbing her neck.

"Why did your son run away from home?" Shuichi asked.

"Look for yourself," Mary nudged to a door that was slid open slightly.

Shin turned to find the feet of a man sleeping in the room and gave a quick grin. Looking about the room, his eyes fell upon a photo. It was a class photo take on 1996 February according to the date on the bottom. "This is your son I believe?" he asked pointing to one of the boy in the photo, "his hair's grown a bit long hasn't it, but his eyes didn't change one bit."

Mary rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Nothing escapes the notice of the great detective does it?" she joked.

"Not the eyes of and agent," Shuichi said, then quickly made his way to the door, "I have to get going now, I'll see you Mrs. Motobito," he said and left.

Mary was left to ponder over the words of the man in her living room. 'Agent,' she repeated the word in her mind, 'Shin, what have you gotten yourself into?' she turned to the door.

Ooooooooooooooo

"You want to quit?" Tanabe laughed as he counted the bills he received the previous night, "Will you stop it with your whining, it's getting annoying."

"It looks like Akai really started to sniff around and I'm getting tired of helping you get your allowance money," Shin said.

A heavy hand caught him on the head, slamming his head against the table, "You don't get to tell me what to do," Tanabe said with anger hiding behind his smile. Slamming the boy's head against the hardwood surface once more, he pulled the teen up in a head lock and tilted the boy's head up by his hair so that he could see the teen's eyes, "I'm the one that gives the orders around here," he said releasing his hold.

Shin gasped in a breath of air but before he could take a second, Tanabe grabbed him by the throat and slammed him backwards against the table this time. He leaned down, face to face with the boy with a smirk at the pathetic struggles of the teen. "Besides," he said tightening his grip on the boy's throat and patting the chest pocket of the boy with the other hand, "What idiot in this day and age still keeps the murder weapon on him after 7years."

Releasing his hand, Tanabe kicked the boy in his stomach, sending Shin to the floor. Kneeling down before the boy, Tanabe laughed and patted Shin gently on his head. "If I was your partner in crime then I'd be scared to death by now," he laughed and made his way back to the couch where he begun counting his money again.

Shin still laid on the floor, taking in air that he was denied a few seconds ago rapidly. His breezing began to slow but the words of his attacker still remained.

'but remember, if you stumble, I have to fall with you,' his words came ringing back to his mind. 'Why did I say that to her,' he thought, feeling the pencil in his chest pocket. 'Tanabe was right. Culprits who keeps the murder weapon is like they're asking to get caught.'

After some time of recovery, Shin left Tanabe's house and returned to his own. After the attack, Tanabe acted like nothing had happened. He had given the boy his fair share of wealth and told him when his next assignment was, denying him his wish of quitting indirectly.

Shin took out the camera and ropes he had used in Kagemoto's case with a sigh. Putting the items into a bag, he carried it with him to the creek. As he looked down to the running water, he couldn't help but smile; he didn't smile out of joy. That was the creek that started it all. He opened his bag and took out the camera. "I still wanted to stay human," he whispered to it, "I still wanted to feel pain from the guilt that I had hurt another human being." With that, he began tossing away the items into the river. It felt like he was tossing away a part of his conscience upon every item. After he was finished, he breathed out and turned back to the road without a word. It was like with what he just did, he stopped caring for what he had done. The only thing left was the pencil but that was the one thing he could not have tossed away.

Oooooooooooooo

In the empty classroom after school, Kagemoto Eriko sat with her two friends on an issue she wasn't sure about. "So you don't want to provide a damage report," Akari said and the girl nodded, "But the inspector wants you to because it might be connected with other cases?" again, the girl nodded.

"Did you ask what other cases he was talking about?" Shiho asked.

"They never told me," Eriko replied, "But the inspector says that the culprit might be putting sins upon sins. He said that the culprit is trying to fight fire with fire and that it will eventually burn him. That's why for society's sake and for the culprit's sake, the detective wants to find him."

Shiho swallowed with bewilderment. 'Damn it he is on to us,' the image of the envelope with the photos flashed before her eyes and her fist folded quietly underneath her desk.

"Shiho?" Akari turned to her questioningly.

Shiho flickered back to reality again. "Oh…I was just thinking that, that detective is a really kind person," she smiled innocently.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Shin was walking up the stairs to his room when a familiar voice triggered an alarm somewhere inside him. "Arigatou," the voice said with a slight American accent. Though the accent was a lot smaller than Shin had first heard, it was unmistakable. Shin jumped to the guardrail and looked down.

Shuichi bowed with thanks to two local junior high kids who pointed up the apartment toward Shin's room. As the man turned to look up, his eyes squinted on the teen that watched him with shock. "Moto..bito?" he called in a whisper.

TBC…

How are the events that are happening? Good, bad, great, horrible? The begging of Shin turning toward the dark side has begun, muhahaha. Please give a review.

Review:

Great Detective: Yay, a review! I'm so happy I'm jumping off walls now (literally). It's a farfetched idea isn't it, a little bit of insanity never hurt nobody…except the characters…I hope.

Claude le noctambule: No one's born use to killing, even Gin! There's probably still a few more chapters before the BO finds him but its coming so just hold tight!

SN 1987A: You haven't realized that Shin is Gin? Well, it's true, Shin is Gin. Now then, if Shin is Gin, who do you think this new tubby partner, Kenji, is? Ahh the mysteries!

Kris: Lol, no problem, I'm just glad that people didn't review it because they didn't like the story anymore.

First Silvera: Go right ahead, I don't mind. I'm insane (cackle cackle) muahaha, insane!

Oh yeah, Sayounara is completed so check it out too!


	8. Ch7

AN: Sorry, I just realized that some of my italics aren't showing up when I post them onto fanfic. So, all the first person POV is what Shiho writes on her letter and the real time is what's happening in the story, in case anyone was confused as they read. Sorry, if anyone knew how to fix this then please tell me.

Last time

"I think Shuichi is on to us"

"Shin, this is going too far!"

Shin was walking up the stairs to his room when a familiar voice triggered an alarm somewhere inside him. "Arigatou," the voice said with a slight American accent. Though the accent was a lot smaller than Shin had first heard, it was unmistakable. Shin jumped to the guardrail and looked down.

Shuichi bowed with thanks to two local junior high kids who pointed up the apartment toward Shin's room. As the man turned to look up, his eyes squinted on the teen that watched him with shock. "Moto..bito?" he called in a whisper.

Ch7

"Moto…bito?" Shuichi called in a whisper.

Shin's eyes widened and dashed back down the stairs. Shuichi dove into the building the moment he spotted the boy run. Through the tight corridor of the apartment hallway, turning left at the end toward the rear emergency exit, Shin dashed to the parking lot behind. Shuichi came around just as Shin finished climbing over the fence. Shin gave a quick turn as he landed before taking off again.

"Motobito!" Shuichi called after the teen but Shin didn't stop.

Tanabe came around the corner after hearing the ruckus and looked to Shin who still ran desperately with a sigh.

Making his way to the owner's room, Shuichi showed him his badge and demanded room 303 to be opened for inspection.

The man agreed nervously and fetched his master key.

"So this place is under the name Tanabe?" Shuichi asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes," the man replied, "Is there really something going on here?" he asked.

"Huh? Why?" Shuichi asked back.

"Well, I've heard rumours that there was prostitution happening here," the man said.

"Prostitution?" the rumour was new to the agent's ears as well but he made a mental note of it.

As he scanned the room his eyes caught on one particular object that was carelessly tossed upon the kitchen counter. "Sherlock Holmes," he read the title.

_"What you reading," Shuichi asked, stretching his neck out for better look._

"_Sherlock Holmes," Shiho had replied._

The agent narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't this against some law," Tanabe chuckled, walking into the room, "I thought you needed a warrant before you were allowed to go search in an innocent civilian's home."

"Tanabe," Shuichi laughed.

"Long time no see sir," Tanabe said as he took off his hat and bowed.

"You look like you're doing great," Shuichi played along.

"Not at all," Tanabe waved.

"I've got a lot of questions I want to ask you!" he said strictly.

"Really?" Tanabe said, pretending not to know anything, "and what might those be?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

It was just past 7:00 when the phone rang at Shiho's home. Sighing with annoyance, Shiho put the book she had been reading and picked up the phone.

"Akemi residence," she answered.

"I..it's me…" Shin said on the other end with a quivering voice.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Akai came…and…I'm on the run…and…" he spoke out of breath.

The sound of the front door opening told Shiho that her sister had just returned home. "Hold on, I'll call you back right away," she told him quickly and hung up.

Checking the number on her caller ID, she memorized it with one look, erased it, and grabbed her jacket. She slid past her sister saying she just received an urgent call and before her sister could ask for an explanation, she dashed out the door. Making her way to the closest public phone, she redialled the number.

"Hello?" Shin answered.

"What do you mean you ran away?" Shiho blunted the words harshly.

"Well…he found me and I got nervous…" Shin answered.

"That's the same as telling him that you're up to something!" Shiho shouted into the receiver.

Shin shifted his eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking at the time and my body reacted on its own," he apologized.

"What about the pencil? You didn't leave it did you?"

"N..no, I have it with me."

Shiho breathed out in relief.

"But Tanabe-san might…That place is under Tanabe-san's ownership and today was the day he was suppose to pay his fees. That's why I went there and he was suppose to meet me there. There's a good chance that he ran into Akai after I ran away and…"

"Contact him as soon as possible!" Shiho said.

"What do I do if he talked?" Shin asked.

"I don't know, think of something yourself!" Shiho barked, then realizing she had let her nervousness get to her, she apologized, "Sorry. I'll call you back around the same time as tonight, tomorrow." With that, she hung up.

Shiho took in deep breath to calm her nerves but it ended in vain. "It can't end like this," she murmured and slammed a fist against the phone.

(Following Day)

"I never told Shuichi anything," Tanabe chuckled, "Even if I tell him about you, it's not like I get money out of it…So, what are you planning to do?"

"That man over there," Shin nudged toward a bum that was playing cards with a few buddies, "apparently he stabbed some bad guy and his on the run. Everyday for the past 5years, his been saying how tomorrow will be my prescription day so my daughter will come take me home, I wonder if I'm going to end up like that," Shin said.

"Shin," Tanabe leaned beside him gently, "You…really are a piece of work," he laughed at his own joke of pretending to be concerned, "You're a murderer Shin, and further more, you're the kind that refuses to turn yourself in."

Tanabe gave a few more laughs at the pathetic-ness of the boy. "I tell you what, turn yourself in," the man suggested with humoring seriousness, "Stop acting all innocent all the time and just accept it."

"Innocent," Shin whispered to himself, thinking over the word thoroughly.

The two began walking. "You're thinking that it wasn't your fault right?" Tanabe said, "You're thinking that, that was just an unfortunate accident right?"

Shin just continued to walk with his head tucked down into the straight collar of his jacket.

"Damn, you're pathetic. Just go turn yourself in. Actually, better yet, just go commit suicide somewhere," Tanabe said.

A phone rang and vibrated in the pocket of the man. Tanabe checked the collar ID. "Tomoyasu Kazuko-chan," he read, and answered. "Hello? Sure. Hey Shin, it's for you, from that fat kid." he said, tossing the phone to the boy.

"Hello?" Shin said into the receiver.

"Sh..sh..she died," a quivering voice came to Shin's ear, "Tomoyasu Kazuko-san just died."

Shin's eyes enlarged.

Oooooooooooooo

A woman laid naked faced down on the bed. A tattoo of a snake ran down her back and her hands were opened and dangled off the sides of the bed. Her clothing was stacked on a chair beside the bed in a small mount. Kenji was curled in a ball at the corner of the room when the two arrived on short notice.

"So she died while you two were doing it," Tanabe said, examining the body.

Kenji nodded. "I think I'm going to go to the police," Kenji said, grabbing his sweater, still shaking.

"The hell are you talking about?" Shin said calmly.

"Well, her husband may have known about me and they would eventually get to me for questioning anyways," the tubby teen leaned back against the giant mirror door of the closet behind him.

Tanabe made his way up to the teen slowly with a smirk on his face. "He you," he said slapping the teen lightly across his face, "just try and go to the cops," he said with another slap, "You want to go to the cops? (Slap) Do you? (Slap) Do you boy? (Slap) No you don't, (Slap) You don't want to tell them, do you now!"

Kenji felt as though the world had just come to an end for him. Panic strangled his lungs and cold sweat began to pour from his head. With a terrified scream, he curled up at the corner of the room again.

"Geeze Shin, I thought you told him that they were merchandise and he shouldn't fall into any personal relationships with them," Tanabe suspired, "This is your responsibility alright, so do something about it." With that, the man walked out of the room with a easy grin.

"Shin?" Kenji looked up, still shivering from what had taken place.

Shin turned to the corpse and took a seat beside it. As he scanned the vicinity, his eyes fell on a small square package that lay on the floor.

"Shin?" Kenji called again carefully.

"What was your blood type Kenji," Shin asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your damn blood type!" the boy demanded this time.

"It's B," Kenji replied, then after a few moments he asked, "Why?"

"Go home," Shin said coldly.

"Go home? What are you going to do?"

"I'll do something about it so just go home damn it!"

The tubby teen did not need to be told twice for him to get as far from the scene as possible. He dashed out the door without even looking back. Shin picked up the package. "At least he used a condom," the teen shook his head and tossed it back to the floor.

Making his way to the air conditioning, he turned the temperature to 4 degree Celsius and checked his watch—4:00pm.

Two hours later, a phone rang in Akemi Shiho's home. "Hello?" Shiho answered.

"Shiho, it's me," Shin said on the other end. His voice was plain, no mood, no highs and lows, just plain.

"I told you I would call you today," Shiho muttered into her phone.

"Don't worry, Tanabe didn't say anything. I'm using a public phone so they shouldn't be able to trace it unless they really wanted to. I want to ask you something."

"Me…Sure…go ahead," Shiho said with some uncertainty.

"Is making it to the prescription important to you?"

"What? Of course it is, what are you talking about."

"You said how we'll be able to get away and walk under the light again once the prescription come but do you think we'll truely be happy after repeating things like this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's still 8 more years Shiho. If something like this time happens again, are we going to just end it like we did this time?"

"Shin, what, I'm not following you."

"What's your happiness Shiho? Just answer me that."

"To make it safely to the prescription date of course."

A light laugh sounded through the phone.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I'm in a situation right now."

"A situation? What situation?"

"You don't need to know that. But I need you to do it if you want to avoid getting caught."

"Do it? Do what?"

"The photos."

Shiho's eyes widened. Images of her past came to her again. The sound of the shutters ruminated her head, making her give it a light shake before snapping back to current times.

"Shiho, I know you don't want to do it. But right now, I really see no other way. You must silence that girl so the case won't be reopened. If it reopens, then what I am about to do may become in vain."

"What are you saying Shin? What's happened?"

"…"

"Tell me Shin, what happened!"

"I want you to trust me Shiho. That's all I ask."

Shiho did not respond.

"Shiho," Shin finally said, "I already put the envelope in your mail. If you choose to agree, then take it in to your house. If not, then burn it in your yard."

With that, the phone went dead.

Shiho moved to her front door and slammed it open. Dashing out, she looked to all directions. "Shin!" she shouted, "You're watching me right now right!" her eyes turned to the mailbox. The envelope was inside. She took it to her hand.

(Click, click click)

The sounds seemed to echo in her mind.

I don't know why I took it in with me. I was trembling with tears when I walked back through those doors. I, as a child, had gone through what she went through. I knew what I had just accepted to do was something that I would not wish for to my worst enemy. Yet, I was willing to do it, because I wasn't alone. Because if I went to jail, I would be dragging him in with me. Because what I do, no longer influence only myself.

In the shadows of a tree, Shin watched the girl bring in the merchandise and heaved a breath with a few nods.

'Sorry Shiho,' he whispered, 'I'm sorry I made you do this. I realized something you know, and that's that the reason we are going through all this is because of one thing, _Me_…that's why I've decided…after tonight…Motobito Shin shall no longer exist."

_"Turn yourself in, or better yet, commit suicide,"_

As Shin returned to the apartment, he gazed down to the lifeless body of the woman as though it was just another object in the room. He ckecked his watch--9:00pm. The fact that a life of a human being had been lost did not falter him one bit as he turned the corpse around so the she faced upward to the sealing. Without any last word, he unzipped his pants and dropped it to the floor. That night, Shin thrown away the last of his conscience, he had given away the few remaining fragments of his soul. Dumping everything of him into the cold stiff body, he brought himself to _nothing_.

'What have I become,' he thought to himself blankly once he had finished. Sitting on the corner of the bed, holding the small packet of condom, his life flashed before his eyes. Shoving the package into his pocket and turning the heat back up in the room, he made his way out the door.

(Following Day)

Police had gathered with the husband of the dead woman. "It looks like a death caused by an overdose of drugs, that was probably accelerated from her sexual activity the previous night," one of the CSI reported, "Our estimated time of death would be around 8:00pm last night."

"Inspector," the husband called, "Could I ask you to find me who she was with last night?"

"If you have some idea on the possible suspects then I might be able to help," replied the detective.

"I have but one," the husband replied.

(Mean while)

Shuichi was out for one of his usual morning walks when a patrol car pulled up beside him in a rush.

"Shuichi-san," it was Akita, "it's about the case."

Akita and the agent rushed back to Teikou where Gifuki sat in his office with a knowing expression that the two would have come eventually.

"You can't close this case yet!" Shuichi demanded.

"Shuichi-kun, I know that you are a federal agent but that's only in America. I'm afraid that not even you have the authorities to keep a case open without any solid evidence," Gifuki said calmly.

"Akemi Shiho and Motobito Shin was involved in a murder case 7years ago as the son of the victim and the daughter of the culprit. Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that they crossed path again as the first founder of the victim and the alibi for the prime suspect?" Shuichi said agitatedly.

"I'm sorry but right now, coincidence stands better than planned for the two," Gifuki shook his head.

"There's something between them detective Gifuki!" Shuichi shouted, "Motobito is with a man named Tanabe, who's been convicted of numerous crimes before. His mother is a evil bitch that built a shop at the place her husband died! They were…they were reading the same book! Can you say that all these were coincidence!"

"Akai!" Gifuki barked then lowered his tone back down, "I think you might be a bit tired. Go take a vacation or something and clear your mind."

Shuichi bit his lip with anger at his own powerlessness.

(At School)

Eriko had dropped her books from shock when she opened her locker that morning. She had found a small white envelope containing photos of her from _that night_.

"Something wrong?" Shiho patted the girl from behind.

The girl tensed to her touch. Spinning around and latching around Shiho, she said, "I want to go home," with a terrified voice.

The two had walked to the train station and took a seat on a bench. Shiho placed a hand over the shaking girl with a sincere look she had actually had to practice before hand so she won't blow her own cover with memories of her past. "Kagemoto-san," she whispered gently. The girl turned her way. "I think," Shiho continued, "That it would be best if you didn't give a damage report. Could you hear what I have to say?"

Mrs. Kagemoto waited nervously by the window of her front door. Upon first sight of seeing her daughter's return, she dashed out the door. Eriko dove into her mother's arms as tears she had managed to hold in till then flowed out. Shiho watched the scene, feeling a burn of guilt tighten across her chest. "What happened," her mother asked.

"Well..."

Just then, a familiar tone of a man's voice rang behind her, making her eyes widen.

"Hello Mrs. Kagemoto," it had said with an American accent.

"Inspector," the mother bowed.

Narrowly dodging a panic attack, Shiho calmed herself. "I'll be off now Mrs. Kagemoto," Shiho bowed to the mother. Then as she turned, she bowed to the agent, who bowed back politely, and slid past him through the gate.

"Thank you so much Akemi-san," the mother waved to her as the girl exited out her gates.

Shuichi's eyes flared as he jerked his head to the girl who had just calmly walked past him. Turning his attention back to Eriko who was still crying in her mother's arms, he made a gurgling sound with his throat. "Umm, about what I asked for last time?"

Eriko turned with a swallow. "I'm not…I'm not going to give a damage report," she said with more tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm not going to give it!" her tone grew more desperate with panic settling in, "I'm not! If I tell you and the culprit decide to come after me, you police can't do anything to protect me anyways right!" she shouted.

Seeing her daughter break down in her own emotions, Mrs Kagemoto immediately embraced her again and pushed her toward the inside of the house. "I'm sorry, you've caught us at a bad time today. Pease come back another time," the mother said and shut the door behind her.

Shuichi gritted his teeth and immediately jumped out of the gates. Shiho was still walking calmly a small distance down the street. Shuichi ran after her. Catching up, he grabbed the girl's wrist without warning and spun her around forcefully, "What did you do to her?" he demanded harshly.

"Excuse me?" Shiho said with surprise that a total stranger had just grabbed her and yelled into her face.

"Don't play games with me, I know you did something to her!" he said with a relentless tone as though he was interrogating the girl.

"Aren't you inspector Akai?" Shiho said as though she was recalling from her long lost memories.

Shuichi gave a few chuckles after realizing the girl was still playing games with him, "You sure have grown up, Akemi Shiho or rather, Miyano Shiho" he said.

"It has been a while, you look like you're doing fine," Shiho smiled nostalgically.

"How's Motobito Shin been doing these years?" Shuichi asked.

"Motobito? You mean that victim's?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah, that's him. See, his been doing some bad stuff and we're hot on his tail. I thought you might know his whereabouts."

"I'm sorry, I don't even know him to begin with," she apologized, feeling the attack like a blow to her stomach.

Shuichi smirked to this. "He seemed to enjoy the same book as you," he said.

It was very short, but it was long enough for the agent to detect that the girl was trying to come up with her next lines.

"That's pretty ironic I guess," Shiho said.

Shuichi's eye twitched.

"The son of the victim and the daughter of the culprit likes to read the same books," she finished with a laugh. "I'm sorry, I still have school so I must get going," Shiho bowed and walked away calmly.

Shuichi stood in his spot without a word, watching the girl make her way down the road, slowly fading into the distance.

_I did not know what it is that I had done. I didn't know what Shin had sacrificed for me that night. At the time, I still cursed him for making do what I had done. A part of me was still filled with worries. After that encounter, Shuichi had shown me that he was on to us and that he intended to follow us to the bitter end. The case was closed, Kenji was released after the police found out that the semen sample from the body did not match his blood type, and we had nearly completely dodged the bullet. I still can't believe what Shin did for me next. In fact, after it, I thought for sure that our next 8 years will go by peacefully. How could the case continue, how could Shuichi track us, if Motobito Shin no longer existed on this world?_

TBC…

Reviews

Claude le nocatmbule: Vermouth will be in the story, definatey. Probably more later than sooner. Shinichi's appearance will be closer to the very end along with Ran.

SN1987A: Sorry, this would be the first story I've written with so many things happening yes. I never planned it like that but I hope it was less confusing for you this chapter. In a way, Shiho created Gin as well, and Gin created Shiho. Shuichi made things worse. It's a triangular relationship that spirals downwards haha!


	9. Ch8

Last time

"Shiho, I want you to trust me. That's all I ask."

"Turn yourself in, or better yet, commit suicide."

"Do you have any idea on the possible suspects then I might be able to help."  
"I have but one…"

"The case closed after the police found out that the semen sample from the body did not match his…I thought for sure that our next 8 years would go peacefully."

Ch8

Tanabe gave a small snicker as he approached the teen that was sitting on the bank of a harbor. A small breeze was swaying his hair as he watched one particular ship on the other side of the river. "So how does it feel to see the boat you're going to die on?" he asked.

Shin didn't even flinch. "I wonder if this is how one feels before they're born?" he said plainly, "Still hasn't got a name, still hasn't even existed, your uncertainties and your hopes are half and half."

Tanabe came down beside him. "At least go see the person that gave you birth, she's actually pretty worried about you," he said and walked away.

"I know," the boy mumbled to himself.

Ooooooooooooo

"Did you make this?" Akari asked, looking at a framed art work of an origami lotus that hung on her wall.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat isn't it?" Shiho smiled.

Akarai gave an impressed nod.

-Ring-Ring-Ring

"Hello?" Shiho answered.

"I have something I want to give you on the day after the graduation ceremony," Shin said and hung up.

(1998 March)

Students laughed and cheered after receiving their graduation certificates. Mary walked alone down the crowded school field.

"Come on, let's take a picture," she heard a mother call to her son.

"But we took so many," the son growled.

"Come on, it's a memorable day!" the mother persisted.

The son sighed and nodded and made his way over to his mother. "Alright, smile!" the mother said.

Mary turned to the certificate in her hand disappointedly and stopped a few paces outside the school gates.

A man approached her. "He never showed up?" Shuichi asked.

"Nope," Mary replied, smirking to hide her sadness.

"I was hoping to see him here too," Shuichi turned to the high school.

Mary gave a bow and walked away.

Brining her cigarette back to her lips, she inhaled, held the smoke a bit inside, then released it with a sigh. She had closed the bar for the day for the graduation ceremony in hopes of seeing her son walk across that stage to receive his certificate. She may not have been the best mother nor did she know how to be one, but this was the one day she hoped that she could make some of that up.

The sound of her front door opening lowered her smoke from her hand. "You came home?" she said.

"Hey," Shin nodded.

Pouring himself a cup of tea, Shin took a seat on the small table in the living room while his mother prepared some snacks. "Oh yeah, I got this," Mary said, handing her son his certificate.

"You actually went?" Shin received.

"It was embarrassing…I was the only parent who went without their son," she said and walked away to the kitchen.

Shin glanced away with guilt. "Hey, maybe you should get another kid," he said.

"Where'd that come from?" Mary laughed.

"I just thought that only having a dumb ass son like myself won't really make you happy," the teen mumbled. A moment of awkward silence followed as both did not know what to say. "I think I'll go take a bath," Shin finally said and made his way to the washroom and closed the doors behind him.

Seeing a folded piece of paper placed halfway into his jacket pocket (A message from her son), she pulled it out immediately.

"Death Notice,

Sur name: Motobito Given Name: Shin  
…

…

Body not found after the sinking of St. Kitaiko, Believed to have drowned.

March, 14, 1998."

"Why?" Mary gasped, her hands beginning to tremble as she gripped the notice tighter. Her eyes turned to the pirate ship the boy drew when he was young.

Shin dressed quickly after his shower and was about to leave when he heard his mom call him from her bedroom. He found her curled up in her sheets with her head turned away from him when he entered her room.

"Do you still remember how you wanted to be a pirate when you were young?" she asked, "and how your dad said, 'please don't become a pirate. Become a sailor or fisherman even but please don't be a pirate.'" She gave a few chuckles but they were soon replaced with chokes, "That's what I have to say right?" her voice began to crack, "so that's how you died on the ship," tears came down, "That's what I have to say right?"

Silence.

"Shin?"

"Yeah," the boy replied quietly, "Thanks…mom."

Hearing the sound of the front door closing, she closed her misty eyes and curled tighter into her sheets.

Oooooooooo

The following day, Shin made one last trip to the library.

"You're leaving?" Keiko gasped.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after me all these years. I brought you this," he handed her his graduation certificate, "I thought you might want to have it."

He said and walked to the door.

"Hey," Keiko called after him. He turned. "Congratulations!" she waved her arms up with a giggle.

Shin smiled and gave a bow, then left.

As Keiko watched the boy walk away from the window, Shiho walked in, looking from side to side. Making her way to the mystery section, she pulled out the last book on the shelf by Conan Doyle.

There was a letter and attached to the letter was the death notice.

Oooooooooooo

Shuichi got to the bar and hit the bells above the door with his hand as he entered.

"Welcome," Mary said with a tired nod.

"Why did you decide to put up that picture in the bar all of a sudden?" he asked, noticing the picture of the pirate ship framed above the shelves of wine.

"He died," Mary said coldly. Shuichi's face turned serious, "He was on a boat," Mary continued, sliding an envelope to the agent, "and they sent me a paper telling me he was dead."

Shuichi grabbed the envelope and took its contents to his hands with disbelief. "Impossible," he gasped as he flew through the words of the notice.

"I can never see him again," Mary chuckled as she turned to the drawing.

Ooooooooooooooo

Shiho ran down the streets of the town toward the train station. Her high heels clicked as she took her steps and her breath was beginning to fall behind her pace.

"Dear Shiho,

I found my dream. I may get laughed at but I think I'll live on like a phantom. Using my wits, fooling society, getting wealthy. I want to spoil you with that money. I wish to buy you a carriage to help you be free. I want to give you the biggest diamond you'll ever see."

Kicking off her heels, she continued on desperately down the street.

"But more than anything else, I want to give you the morning light after all the years of darkness of night. I wish to give you everything that unfair person above refused to give you in life. That's my dream.

There's actually a bonus to this story. I've always wanted to be a pirate when I was small. A phantom is like a pirate so it's like fulfilling the dream of my childhood. If you think about it, isn't it actually pretty cool."

The train came into the station. The doors opened.

"To be able to die trying to fulfill your dream."

Just as he stepped onto the train, a hand grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him out. Shiho locked him in a tight embrace, then, meeting him eye to eye, pressed her lips against his.

As the train took off again, Shiho pulled back with a smile. "Thank you Shin," she muttered through teary eyes, "It's the best graduation gift anyone has ever given to me." She pulled him closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder, "But…you're here…you're right here, I'll always know that you're right here, I'll never forget that you'll always be right here."

"Thank you," Shin smiled, placing his hand softly to her head.

_We both just turned 18 then._

_ TBC..._

How was it? Sorry for the late update but I'm still alive...sort of. Entrance of the BO is getting close and the two's crimes only thickens from here on._  
_

Reviews:  
_  
_Claude le noctambule: No, I haven't spoken of the reasons to Shiho's involvement with the Conan gang yet. I've decided to clear much of the questions revolving the BO next chapter though. (including the news of Conan) "wink!".

Fredryck: Shin is Gin, not Shinichi. As for the happy ending, I'm still thinking about that haha. Maybe I'll make it into a tragedy muahahaha. "Smirks"


End file.
